


Take my hand please

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Dirk-vimpire, Injury, M/M, PG-13, Romance, Vampire story, a lot of blood
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: АУ по отношению к финалу первого сезона. Дирк, Тодд и Фара тихо-мирно открыли агентство. Ну, как тихо-мирно? Ведь с ними всегда что-нибудь случается. Особенно с Дирком. В первую очередь с Дирком.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **Часть 1. День, изменивший всё.**  
> 

Тодд ворвался в квартиру Дирка, тяжело дыша, потому что после смс друга: «Катастрофа. Срочно приезжай ко мне», бежал сломя голову, забыв о существовании автобуса и машины.

– Дирк, – с порога позвал Тодд, всё еще пытаясь восстановить дыхание. – Дирк, ты где?

В комнате царил полумрак, шторы были плотно задернуты. После яркого летнего солнца Тодду показалось, что он вообще ничего не видит вокруг.

– Дирк, ты тут? – уже не так уверенно позвал Бротцман, часто моргая.

– А где же мне еще быть! – раздался возмущенный голос холистического детектива откуда-то справа. – Я же сам написал, чтобы ты приходил ко мне.

Тодд повернулся в сторону, откуда звучал голос, и потер глаза. От стены отделилась тень и через пару шагов превратилась в Дирка, чей внешний вид, начиная от растрепанных волос, заканчивая подвернутой левой штаниной, был несколько непривычен.

– Что у тебя случилось на это раз? – устало спросил Тодд. Тот факт, что друг жив-здоров и стоит на ногах, уже был показателем, что никакой катастрофы не произошло. И теперь Тодд возмущенно думал, что мог дойти до квартиры обычным прогулочным шагом, а не нестись как сумасшедший по улице, пугая старушек с покупками и зазевавшегося разносчика пиццы.

Дирк нервно поправил ворот застегнутой криво рубашки и понизил голос до шепота:

– Мне кажется, что я превратился в вампира.

– Что? – Тодд был уверен, что сейчас у него на лице преглупое выражение, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. – Тебя что, укусил граф Дракула?

– Никто меня не кусал. Не говори ерунды!

– Вчера ты жаловался на комаров, – между прочим заметил Тодд. Комары очень любили холистического детектива и, стоило тому хоть на пару минут прекратить свою бешеную жестикуляцию, тут же пытались полакомиться им.

– Да при чем тут комары, – тяжело вздохнул Дирк и сделал еще шаг по направлению к Бротцману.  Его голос звучал как всегда, и, хотя одет он был непривычно неряшливо, на первый взгляд все было в порядке . На второй… Тодд задумался и пристальнее посмотрел на друга. Что-то было не так.

– Ты носишь линзы? – поинтересовался Тодд, игнорируя возмущенное сопение Джентли, который явно жаждал раскрыть тему комаров до конца.

– Линзы? – Дирк удивленно моргнул. Кажется, комары отступили на второй план. Он озадаченно почесал кончик носа, потом мотнул головой.

– Нет, никогда не носил.

Тодд чуть наклонился вперед и всмотрелся в друга, чувствуя какой-то подвох. Радужка была странного матово-голубого цвета, словно блики света не отражались от нее, делая глаза игрушечными, зрачки на фоне увеличившейся радужки смотрелись гармонично, но всё равно были неестественно большими. То есть большими они были относительно своего нормального состояния.

– Что с твоими глазами? – почему-то шепотом спросил Тодд.

– Я не знаю, – таким же шепотом отозвался Дирк. На его подвижном лице застыло любопытство и испуг.

– А еще ты очень бледный, – излишне спокойным голосом произнес Тодд. Сказал и сам понял – а ведь и правда! У Дирка всегда кожа была светлой, но не до белизны же! Сначала он списал это на полумрак, но теперь, рассмотрев детектива вблизи, понял, что освещение тут ни при чем.

Дирк громко сглотнул и на автомате провел ладонью по щеке, будто стирая грязь.

– Тодд, я всё-таки стал вампиром.

– Не говори глупости! Нельзя просто встать в одно прекрасное утро и превратиться в вампира. Даже с тобой такой номер не пройдет!

– Но мои гены... – попытался возразить Дирк.

– Ты сейчас напридумываешь себе больше, – уже завелся Тодд, не слушая лепетание друга. – С утра встал бледным и всё – уже вампир. Ты смотришь слишком много фильмов! Да-да, я намекаю на твой марафон ужастиков вторую неделю подряд.

– Но я ведь… Папа из Румынии... – снова попытался Дирк.

– Не каждый житель Румынии - вампир, запомни это, – назидательно произнес Тодд, поднимая вверх указательный палец. – Ты мог бы быть более терпимым к другим народам. Нужно уходить от стереотипов. Чтобы не писать дурацкие смс друзьям, чтобы друзья потом не неслись к тебе, думая, что произошла какая-то катастрофа, когда ты всего лишь вставил линзы и решил разыграть. Скажи спасибо, что Фары со мной не было, иначе сейчас она бы тоже высказала своё веское мнение по этому вопросу, – в какой-то момент Бротцман повысил голос и не на шутку разошелся, отчитывая холистического детектива за легкомысленное поведение. – Помнишь, сколько раз мы проговаривали, что экстренные ситуации потому и называются экстренными, что созданы для специальных, непредвиденных катастроф. А ты, как никто, должен понимать, что значит попасть в беду!

Тодд так увлекся, что не отследил момент, когда губы Дирка сжались в тонкую полоску, выдавая его решимость и сосредоточенность.

– Все эти неприятности… – хотел продолжить свою мысль Бротцман, но остановился, заметив, что друг сделал шаг к окну и распахнул шторы, впуская в комнату потоки света. На секунду стало невыносимо светло, и Тодд прикрыл ладонью глаза. До его слуха донесся слабый вскрик, а потом стук, словно что-то упало на пол.

Тодд потер глаза, несколько раз моргнул, привыкая к смене освещения, и обернулся к Дирку. К большому удивлению Тодда, холистический детектив обнаружился на полу. Он стоял на коленях, согнувшись и закрыв лицо руками, как будто пытался спрятаться на ярко-освещенном участке пола.

– Дирк? – удивленно позвал Тодд, но друг не ответил. – Дирк, ты в порядке? – в голосе прорезалось беспокойство.

– Жжется, – послышался сдавленный голос. – Тодд, так жжется.

– Черт! – выругался Тодд и поспешно подскочил к другу, пытаясь поднять его с пола. Дирк не вырывался, но и вставать явно не собирался, пытаясь съежиться в еще более компактный комок. К своему ужасу, Бротцман заметил, что в тех местах, где кожи Джентли касаются солнечные лучи, поднимается легкий пар.

– Это уже никуда не годится, – пробормотал Бротцман, решительно вскочил и резким, стремительным движением задернул шторы, возвращая комнате первоначальное освещение. После чего подошел к сидевшему на полу Дирку и осторожно прикоснулся к руке, привлекая внимание.

– Хэй, уже всё в порядке, – Тодд чуть сильнее сжал запястье друга. – Я закрыл шторы.

В голове билась паническая мысль: «Почему у Дирка такие холодные руки? Господи, да он просто ледяной!». Тодд осторожно сдвинул ладонь на плечо, обтянутое рубашкой, и сглотнул, борясь с желанием приложить два пальца к шее детектива, чтобы проверить пульс.

– Ты в порядке?

Дирк осторожно поднял голову, опустив руки, которыми закрывал лицо, словно проверяя обстановку. На Тодда снова смотрели матово-голубые игрушечные глаза. Ему стало не по себе.

– Спасибо, – немного хрипло произнес друг и попытался улыбнуться. – Так гораздо лучше.

Тодд не спешил убирать руку с плеча Дирка, хотя кожа буквально зудела от желания отстраниться от источника холода, но это выглядело бы грубо и могло обидеть Дирка.

– Сегодня утром я выяснил, что солнечный свет обжигает не хуже огня, – как-то потерянно проговорил Джентли. – Просто приоткрыл шторы, чтобы проверить, на месте ли твоя машина. Тут же стало очень ярко и очень больно, – на бледном лице отразился страх. – Я бросился к зеркалу. Сам не знаю почему, – слабая улыбка. – Ну, ты знаешь, как это со мной бывает. В общем, в ванной я понял, что в зеркале не отражаюсь. После чего я немного запаниковал и написал тебе смс. Пока тебя не было, я попытался одеться, но причесаться у меня категорически не получалось, да и руки дрожали… А буквально перед твоим приходом меня посетила мысль, которую я тебе высказал ранее.

– О том, что ты вампир? – осторожно спросил Тодд, чуть подвигая ладонь к шее Дирка. Желание проверить пульс стало просто нестерпимым.

– Я не вампир, – в голосе Дирка прорезались до боли знакомые нотки. Именно с такой интонацией он произносит свою коронную фразу: «Я не экстрасенс». Тодд невольно улыбнулся.

– Просто сегодня утром я проснулся вампиром, – пояснил Джентли и шмыгнул носом. – И это не самое приятное открытие, знаешь ли.

– Могу представить, – протянул Тодд. Рука сдвинулась еще на сантиметр ближе к воротничку рубашки.

– Можешь? – насмешливо фыркнул Дирк.

– У меня богатое воображение, – хмыкнул Тодд, внимательно следя за таким знакомым лицом друга, которое сейчас казалось притягательно-пугающим. Рука сдвинулась еще чуть-чуть, почти достигнув шеи. Тодд сосредоточился, борясь с иррациональным желанием отодвинуться от Дирка, которое пришло откуда-то из глубины сознания, как какой-нибудь гребаный инстинкт самосохранения.

Дирк тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза.

– Что? – непонимающе спросил Бротцман, после чего почувствовал, как холодные пальцы обхватили его запястье. И вот уже ладонь Тодда плотно прижата к груди Дирка, а друг смотрит понимающе и немного расстроенно своими кукольными глазами.

– Мог бы просто спросить, – как-то устало произнес Дирк. – Бьется у меня сердце, я его чувствую. Честно сказать, первое, что я сделал, когда меня посетила мысль о вампире – это проверил собственный пульс. Но он вроде на месте. Слышишь?

Тодд слышал. Точнее, чувствовал, как под его ладонью чуть учащенно бьется сердце Дирка. И хоть друг оставался таким же холодным, факт наличия пульса немного успокаивал.

– Как думаешь, это можно как-то исправить?

– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Дирк. – Со мной подобное впервые. Но очень бы хотелось снова стать человеком. Мне, знаешь ли, нравится гулять по солнышку и наслаждаться летними днями.

– А что ты там говорил про гены? – Тодд осторожно высвободил руку из пальцев Джентли, испытав, с одной стороны, облегчение, что больше не чувствует этого неестественного холода, а с другой – беспокойство, что не ощущает биения сердца друга.

– Тут всё сложно, – вздохнул Дирк и поднялся с пола. Тодд последовал его примеру.

– Я не так уж много знаю о своих родителях. Точнее, не так уж много помню, – Дирк задумался, подходя к дивану и плюхаясь на него. – Мама была англичанкой, а папа из Румынии. И мы точно какое-то время жили в большом замке в Трансильвании, где было очень много комнат. Нет, правда, Тодд, неприлично много комнат! – взмахнул руками холистический детектив и посмотрел на Бротцмана, только что присевшего на другой конец дивана.

Тодд встретился со взглядом друга и вздрогнул. На лбу Дирка тут же появилась скорбная морщинка, а брови сложились домиком, придавая ему очень потерянный и расстроенный вид.

– Всё так плохо с моими глазами? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил Дирк. Его руки непроизвольно сжались, сминая и без того мятые края рубашки.

– Не то чтобы плохо, – замялся Тодд. – Просто они непривычно большие и очень странного голубого цвета.

– Я не чувствую, чтобы они стали больше.

– Радужка, зрачок – они стали больше, – пояснил Тодд. – От этого они кажутся очень неестественными. Как у плюшевых игрушек, – сказал и пожалел.

Дирк отпрянул в угол дивана и поспешно отвернулся, пряча взгляд.

– Прости, это прозвучало грубо, – попытался исправить свой промах Тодд.

– Всё в порядке. Ты сказал как есть. Я же не могу на них посмотреть, – глухо отозвался Дирк и суетливым, поспешным движением провел по щеке тыльной стороной ладони. 

Воцарилось молчание. Тодд пытался подобрать какие-нибудь утешающие и ободряющие слова. Конечно, он был уверен, что они справятся с этой проблемой и вернут Дирку прежний вид. Нет такой проблемы, с которой бы их холистическое детективное агентство не справилось! Но как сейчас подобрать правильные слова, чтобы это звучало обнадеживающе и придало сил поникшему Дирку, сидевшему в углу дивана.

Тодд уже открыл рот, чтобы начать свою оптимистичную речь, призывающую не унывать, как расслышал слабый всхлип. Он изумленно уставился на друга. Приглядевшись, Тодд понял, что Дирк делает всё возможное, чтобы сидеть ровно и дышать размеренно, но иногда всё-таки вздрагивает и выдыхает слишком рвано. И вот сейчас этот всхлип. Бротцман мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник и присудил звание «бездушной скотины». Посмотрел бы он на себя, если бы в одно «прекрасное» утро превратился в вампира. Наверное, весь Риджли был бы в курсе его истерики.

– Дирк, – осторожно позвал Тодд.

– М? – сдавленно откликнулся Джентли, продолжая сидеть, отвернувшись к ручке дивана.

Тодд уже хотел спросить: «Ты в порядке?», но вовремя остановил себя. Очевидно же, что всё не в порядке, именно поэтому Дирк плачет. «Плачет…» – мысленно повторил Тодд и почему-то испугался. Он не раз видел слезы в глазах холистического детектива. Иногда причиной тому становился сам Тодд, о чём в скором времени ужасно жалел. Но никогда Дирк не плакал при нём, даже когда ему всадили в плечо две стрелы, даже когда Тодд назвал его монстром.

Бротцман тяжело вздохнул и встал с дивана, но только для того, чтобы пересесть поближе к другу и легко приобнять за плечи, снова почувствовав неестественный холод, который не мог исходить от человека.

– Не унывай, – как можно мягче произнес Тодд. – Мы обязательно всё исправим. И ты снова сможешь загорать, как ни в чем не бывало.

Плечи Дирка дернулись, и он глухо спросил:

– Ты правда, так думаешь?

– Ну конечно, – не задумываясь ответил Тодд и осторожно погладил плечо детектива. – Мы справимся с любой проблемой. Не сомневайся.

Дирк судорожно выдохнул и, наконец, повернулся к Тодду. Его лицо блестело от слез, а глаза слегка покраснели. И они вовсе не выглядели жутко. Почему вообще они показались Тодду пугающими и странными? Ведь это просто Дирк, с которым случилась очередная нелепая история и которому нужна его помощь. Тодд улыбнулся, легко толкая плечом плечо друга. Дирк неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ, а потом внезапно обнял Бротцмана, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.

– Оу, – выдохнул Тодд, скорее от обжигающего холода, которым его окатило, чем от удивления. За Дирком водилась такая спонтанная привычка обнимать людей. Особенно своего ассистента.

– Спасибо, Тодд! Ты настоящий друг, – прошептал куда-то ему в шею Дирк. Дыхание у него оказалось тоже ледяным, Бротцман вздрогнул.

– Не стоит благодарности, – неуверенный хлопок по спине. – Мы с Фарой тебя вытащим из этой передряги.

Дирк отстранился и улыбнулся шире, расслабляя плечи.

– Правда есть одна проблема, – после паузы добавил он.

– Какая? – поинтересовался Тодд, слегка откидываясь на спинку дивана, чтобы удобней было смотреть на сидевшего на самом краешке дивана холистического детектива.

– Я хочу есть, – виновато признался Дирк и пристально посмотрел на Бротцмана. Тодд ощутил неприятный холодок, пробежавший по спине.

– И что ты предлагаешь? – неуверенно спросил он, ожидая любого ответа: от «сходи поймай мне кого-нибудь и нацеди кружечку крови»до «можно я тебя слегка укушу».

– Может, закажем пиццу? – с надеждой спросил Дирк. – Я боюсь открывать дверь доставщику, а просить оставить пиццу на полу в коридоре и просовывать деньги под дверь кажется невежливым.

Тодд громко рассмеялся. Дирк в любой ситуации оставался собой, и это было прекрасно!


	2. Chapter 2

Спустя полтора часа и восемь  потраченных баксов они выяснили, что пицца – не решение проблемы. Дирк честно запихал в себя кусок, после чего вежливо поблагодарил и отказался от добавки. Тодд потерял дар речи. На его памяти это был первый раз, когда холистический детектив отказывался от пиццы. Тем более от своей любимой пиццы с экстра сыром, анчоусами и ананасами, которую не мог есть никто кроме него.  
 

– Ты уверен, что наелся? – подозрительно уточнил Бротцман.  
  


– Да, конечно, – наигранно жизнерадостно отозвался Дирк, пытаясь правильно застегнуть многострадальную рубашку. С третьего раза у него получилось.  
  


– Врешь, – припечатал Тодд и с невозмутимым лицом стал убирать недоеденную пиццу в холодильник. Он прекрасно знал, что делал, и уже через пару секунд за его спиной раздалось виноватое сопение.  
  


– Прости. Я не могу есть пиццу. Очень хочу, но не могу! Это все равно, что кусок ваты жевать, словно кто-то забрал весь вкус, – за спиной Тодда горько вздохнули. – Ужасно обидно, потому что есть все еще хочется.  
  


– Можем попробовать что-нибудь другое, – примирительно сказал Тодд и повернулся к топтавшемуся за его спиной Дирку. – Как насчет сладостей или мяса?  
  


Дирк задумчиво закусил губу, как делал всегда, когда размышлял над чем-то, сделал пару шагов по кухне, остановился, словно прислушиваясь к себе, после чего заявил:

– Не хочу, – и тут же поспешно добавил. – Извини, Тодд.  
  


– Забей. Придумаем что-нибудь еще. Я уже кинул сообщение Фаре, и она подъедет как освободится.  
  


– Что? Ты написал Фаре? – почему-то заволновался Дирк. – Зачем ты это сделал?  
  


– Потому что она наш друг и учредитель агентства?  
  


– Но я же не просил! – простонал Джентли и уткнулся лбом в стену, всем своим видом выражая отчаянье.  
  


– Почему ты так паникуешь из-за Фары? Она вроде бы не охотник на вампиров.  
  


– Очень смешно.  
  


– Я не шучу. В чем проблема, Дирк? – Тодд строго посмотрел на спину друга.  
  


– Уууу, – простонал Дирк и, наконец, повернулся к Тодду лицом. – Фара вечно вытаскивает нас из неприятностей.  
  


– Нас? – скептично вскинул бровь Тодд.  
  


– Ну хорошо, меня чаще. И вот мы только закрыли дело и обещали ей, что она может со спокойным сердцем отправляться в отпуск в Европу – повидать Лидию, как случилось это! – Дирк выразительно указал на себя. – И вместо того, чтобы дать Фаре отдохнуть, тут же звоним и просим приехать. Это нечестно!  
  


– Вселенная вообще не очень честная дама, – ехидно заметил Тодд.  
  


Дирк в ответ состроил презрительную гримасу. Кажется, он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не показать язык. Тодда постарался подавить смешок, чтобы не распалять праведное негодование холистического детектива по поводу вселенной. Дирк бросил на него еще один возмущенный взгляд, потом тяжело вздохнул и оперся спиной о стену.  
  


– Ладно, пусть Фара приезжает.  
  


– Да уж приедет, – не удержался от шпильки Тодд.  
  


– А я даже причесаться нормально не могу, – грустно заметил Дирк  
  


– С каких пор тебя это волнует?  
  


– Может быть, с этого самого момента, – огрызнулся детектив. Кажется, он был не на шутку раздражен. Тодд озадаченно посмотрел на друга. Конечно, настроение Дирка менялось в течение дня, но так быстро и настолько радикально – никогда: сначала он весел и дружелюбен, потом расстроен и подавлен и уже через пару секунд злится и раздражается.  
  


– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – осторожно спросил Тодд. Дирк замер, намереваясь ответить, но потом стушевался и взлохматил пятерней и без того торчащие в разные стороны волосы. На его подвижном лице отразилось замешательство, а потом беспокойство.  
  


– Дирк, что не так? – снова спросил Тодд. – В сложившейся ситуации молчание и сокрытие информации не является хорошей тактикой. Впрочем, в любой другой тоже. Так что не мог бы ты рассказать, что с тобой творится.  
  


– Я голоден, – ровно начал перечислять Дирк. – Ужасно хочу спать, хотя проснулся пару часов назад. А еще я чувствую твой запах.  
  


– Что, прости? – недоуменно переспросил Тодд. В голове тут же возникла мысль, что сегодня с утра он принимал душ, да и футболку надел чистую, так что проблема не может быть в этом. Правда, дезодорант был новый, но звучало такое предположение смешно. Раньше Дирк не обращал внимания на то, как он пахнет. Тем более что им как-то пришлось лазить в канализации весь день, и уж тогда Тодд точно не пах цветами.  
  


Дирк почему-то чуть скривился от этого вопроса и с силой провел ладонями по коленям, будто вытирая их. Уже который раз за последние пять минут шумно выдохнул и, наконец, заговорил:  
  


– Я точно не уверен, но мне кажется, что так собаки ощущают запахи. Именно так они могут найти след или дорогу к дому. Твой запах он такой… – Дирк замялся. – Притягательный, что ли. У меня ощущение, что ты можешь уйти на другой конец города, но я все равно найду тебя. Смогу унюхать. Безумие какое-то, – Дирк покачал головой. – А еще… Я чувствую или даже вижу все вены и артерии твоего тела. Не знаю, как объяснить. Просто кажется, что в каких-то местах они раскаленными точками проступают на коже, – внезапно Джентли выпрямился и неуловимо скользнул к Тодду вплотную. Его ледяной палец коснулся запястья Бротцмана, потом груди и остановился на шее, где учащенно пульсировала сонная артерия.  
  


– Например, здесь и здесь твоя кожа буквально пылает, – пояснил Дирк и заглянул в глаза Тодду. – Точнее не могу объяснить.  
  


– Точнее не надо, – с трудом выдавил Тодд, пытаясь подавить панику, что плескалась где-то внутри.  
  


«Это твой друг. Твой друг», – повторял как заведенный голосок в голове.  – «Он всего лишь рассказывает тебе о своем состоянии, потому что ты сам попросил, так зачем дергаться?»  
  


Холодная рука Дирка все еще лежала на его шее, а взгляд матово-голубых глаз парализовывал.  
 

– Не смотри на меня так, – прохрипел Тодд, понимая, что начинает задыхаться. – Дирк, хватит.  
  


– Тодд, что с тобой? – голос друга звучал испуганно. – Тодд, ты в порядке?  
  


Мир вокруг Тодда Бротцмана стал медленно гаснуть, отключая по очереди зрение, слух, обоняние. Ноги подкосились, и он начал падать на пол, но его тут же подхватили чьи-то руки. Очень холодные руки. Просто ледяные. Тодд чувствовал опасность, исходящую от человека рядом, но в то же время и бесконечную уверенность, что эти руки ни за что не дадут ему упасть.


	3. Chapter 3

Еще не открывая глаз, Тодд подумал, что, конечно же, заслужил каждый приступ парарибулита, но, господи, как же он устал от них: устал постоянно терять сознание, испытывать сильную боль и раз за разом приходить в себя с мыслями, что это его наказание. Тодд открыл глаза, вокруг царил полумрак, судя по мягкому матрасу, он лежал на кровати. Он обвел взглядом комнату. Это была не его квартира, но определенно знакомая.  
  
\- Уже пришел в себя? – раздалось откуда-то справа.  
  
Тодд повернул голову и увидел Дирка, сидящего на другой стороне кровати. Верхняя часть лица друга была скрыта в тени, создавая ощущение ирреальности происходящего.  
  
\- Да, я в порядке, - прокашлявшись, ответил Тодд и попробовал приподняться на локтях. Руки дрожали.  
  
Дирк качнулся в его сторону и коротким, сильным движением надавил на плечо, заставляя лечь, после чего тут же отдернул руку. Так что Тодда обожгло холодом на совсем короткое мгновение.  
  
\- Тебе нужно еще полежать, - успокаивающе проговорил Джентли. – Приступ был достаточно продолжительным, - в голосе прорезались укоризненные нотки. – Ты снова забыл таблетки в офисе?  
  
\- Я очень торопился к тебе, - попытался оправдаться Тодд. Это был далеко не первый раз, когда он напрочь забывал про свои лекарства, да и болезнь в целом. Не то чтобы это было плохо. Жить от подобной забывчивости точно становилось легче, но вот последствия были весьма болезненными.  
  
Дирк взял с прикроватной тумбочки пузырек с таблетками и встряхнул, привлекая внимание Бротцмана, потом кинул ему. Тодд по инерции схватил летящий в него предмет и поднес к глазам.  
  
\- Мои таблетки. Ты что вышел из дома?  
  
Холистический детектив насмешливо фыркнул.  
  
\- Как бы я по-твоему это сделал, если начинаю дымиться от пары секунд на солнце? А сегодня, - в голосе прорезались иронические нотки, - Такой замечательный летний день.  
\- Тогда откуда?  
  
Ответа не последовало, Тодд внимательно рассмотрел пузырек. Стандартная упаковка для таблеток, которые расфасовывает для вас фармацевт в аптеке, если предъявить ему рецепт. Только имя на них было непривычное.  
  
\- Дирк Джентли? – вслух прочитал Тодд. – Ты что сделал липовый рецепт на своё имя и взял для меня таблетки?  
  
\- Почему липовый? – обиженно протянул Дирк. – Я связался с Ригинсом и попросил помочь в этом вопросе. С тех пор, как он ушёл в отставку с ним можно иметь дело. Хоть и недолго. Но достать рецепт он вполне способен. Я объяснил ситуацию, и полковник согласился помочь.  
  
\- И что ты ему объяснил? – подозрительно прищурился Тодд, который очень не любил, когда холистический детектив находился рядом с людьми из ЦРУ на расстоянии меньше ста километров. Ему до сих пор казалось, что правительство в любой момент может захотеть вернуть свой бесценный проект Икар, и он больше никогда не увидит Дирка. Такой исход казался настоящей катастрофой.  
  
\- Не будь параноиком, Тодд. Я сказал, что у нас бывают перебои с деньгами, из-за чего тебе приходится экономить таблетки.  
  
\- Ты соврал!  
  
\- Сказал не всю правду, - улыбнулся Дирк. – Ему не обязательно знать, что первое, что мы покупаем, даже если деньги заканчиваются, это твои препараты0  
.  
Тодд почувствовал, что краснеет. Это негласное правило, которое установил Дирк, заставляло чувствовать себя виноватым, хотя Бротцман и понимал необходимость лекарств и опасность болезни, но когда последние деньги агентства уходили на эти самые лекарства, Тодд буквально сгорал от стыда, несмотря на то, что Фара и Дирк уверяли его, что всё в порядке.  
  
\- И что, теперь ты будешь моим драгдилером? – попытался пошутить Тодд.  
  
\- Просто буду держать при себе и в других стратегически важных местах таблетки, чтобы исключить возможность твоей смерти от парарибулита, - невозмутимо отозвался Дирк. – Знаешь, Тодд, мертвый ассистент – бесполезный ассистент.  
  
\- Ну, ты… это… - возмущенно вскинулся Бротцман. Дирк весело рассмеялся.  
  
\- Главное, чтобы ты был в порядке, Тодд, - потом посерьезнел и спросил. – Приступ случился из-за меня?  
  
\- С чего ты взял? Нет. Конечно, нет, - потом стушевался, вспомнив о своем правиле «не врать другу». - Я не знаю, Дирк.  
  
\- То есть да?  
  
\- Сказал же – не знаю.  
  
\- Последнее, что ты произнес: «Не смотри на меня так», а потом начал падать. Полагаю, что это намек на меня и мои новые вампирские глаза.  
  
Тодд устало потер лицо и медленно сел, опираясь на спинку кровати.  
  
\- Дело не в тебе, Дирк. Просто это всё так странно. Ты вроде бы тот же, но иногда накатывает такое непонятное ощущение, и ты кажешься совсем другим. Твои руки очень холодные.  
  
Дирк внимательно посмотрел на свои пальцы, покрутил рукой, потом грустно вздохнул.  
  
\- Я не чувствую разницы.  
  
\- Потому что она не такая уж большая, - ободряюще улыбнулся Тодд. – Приступ случился не потому что ты смотрел на меня, а потому что я волнуюсь за тебя. И, кажется, немного перестарался, - Тодд протянул руку и коснулся колена Дирка, пытаясь показать, что всё в порядке. – Не забывай, что мы скоро всё исправим.  
  
\- Спасибо, Тодд, - Дирк чуть наклонился вперед, выходя из тени. – Кстати, звонила Фара. Она будет через полчаса. У нас есть еще минут пятнадцать.  
  
\- Для чего?  
  
\- Ты обещал помочь мне причесаться, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся холистический детектив.

***

В детстве Тодду приходилось причесывать Аманду, даже заплетал ей косички пару раз. Но одно дело причесывать сестру, на которую можно прикрикнуть в случае чего, а другое новоявленного холистического вампира. Дирк вертелся, давал важные указания, комментировал действия Тодда и настаивал, чтобы укладка была идеальной. В какой-то момент Тодд задумался над вопросом – из чего сделана расческа? И есть ли надежда, что это осина? К концу ритуала причесывание Бротцман понял, что теперь ни одна сила на земле не заставит его бояться вампиров. Можно сказать, что Дирк Джентли дискредитировал их многовековую историю за жалкие десять минут. Это по-настоящему впечатляло!  
  
\- Как я выгляжу? – допытывался Дирк, буквально прыгая вокруг Тодда как пятилетний ребенок.  
  
\- Неотразимо, - закатил глаза Бротцман. – Во всех смыслах этого слова! Зеркала и те не справляются.  
  
\- Это нечестно, - укоризненно произнес холистический детектив.  
  
Тодд хотел достойно ответить, что нечестно испытывать его терпение и трепать нервы из-за какой-то прически, но в дверь постучали. Оба мужчины вздрогнули от неожиданности.  
  
\- Наверное, это Фара, - радостно выдал Дирк и устремился открывать дверь. Только спустя пару минут Тодд сообразил, что логичней было бы ему встретить Фару, чтобы сразу не шокировать новым внешним видом холистического детектива. В отличие от ассистента - учредитель и боевая единица холистического детективного агентства – Фара Блэк отличалась наблюдательностью и умением быстро делать выводы, так что она сразу заметит, что с Дирком что-то глобально не в порядке.  
  
\- Дирк, стой! Я не предупредил Фару, - попытался остановить друга Тодд, но было поздно. Джентли распахнул дверь, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба. Благо, классических вампирских клыков у него не наблюдалось.  
  
\- Привет, Фара!  
  
Прошло буквально пара секунд и ему в лицо уставилось черное дуло пистолета.  
  
\- Что здесь происходит? – раздался уверенный, звенящий от напряжения голос Фары. Тодд испытал гигантское облегчение, что с обозначившейся проблемой ему не нужно справляться в одиночестве.  
  
\- Всё нормально, - поспешил вмешаться Тодд, пока Дирк не успел выдать что-нибудь провокационное. – Фара, мы сейчас всё объясним, опусти, пожалуйста, пистолет. Не нужно наводить его на Дирка.  
  
Тодд привычно встал перед холистическим детективом, прикрывая собой от любой опасности. Даже если опасность была гипотетическая.  
  
\- В двух словах объяснишь, почему Дирк, если это, конечно, он, выглядит, как монстр из третьесортного ужастика?  
  
За спиной раздался обиженный голос Джентли:  
\- Ты говорил, что я выгляжу как обычно! И вообще неотразим!  
  
Тодд подавил желание закрыть лицо руками и только позволил себе протяжный стон-вздох, после чего перешел на деловой тон:  
\- Сегодня он проснулся вампиром. Проходи, подумаем, что с этим делать.  
  
Надо отдать Фаре должное, ей понадобилось гораздо меньше времени, чем Бротцману, чтобы переварить новость. Девушка убрала пистолет и переступила порог.  
  
\- Он не опасен? – мимоходом поинтересовалась она.  
  
\- Не больше, чем обычно, - хмыкнул Тодд, закрывая дверь.  
  
\- Он в комнате, между прочим, - продолжал дуться Дирк.  
  
\- Его никто не спрашивал, - парировал Тодд, чем заслужил леденящий душу взгляд матово-голубых глаз. Но этот номер с ним больше не проходил, только не после десятиминутной укладки волос.


	4. Chapter 4

За пару часов бесконечных споров и предположений, как подобная чушь могла произойти, и кто виноват, они пришли к логичному выводу, что, пока никто не знает способа исправить сложившуюся ситуацию, нужно пытаться как-то приспособиться. Первой проблемой на повестке дня стала – еда для Дирка. Холистический детектив старался не жаловаться, но в какой-то момент в его животе так громко забурлило, что Фара замолчала посередине предложения. Таким образом, вопрос провианта встал в полный рост.  
  
\- Я спокойно могу обходиться без пищи несколько дней, - попытался успокоить друзей Дирк. – У меня обширная практика.  
  
\- В каком смысле? – подозрительно прищурился Тодд. – Ты когда-то голодал?  
  
\- Ну… - замялся Дирк. – В моей жизни бывали разные времена.  
  
\- Что значит разные? – продолжал допытываться Тодд, но Фара прервала его допрос.  
  
\- Никаких «голодных времен», понятно? Будем мыслить логично. Если солнечный свет тебе вредит, и человеческая еда не подходит, то всегда можно попытаться использовать классику жанра.  
  
Почему-то до Дирка дошел смысл её предложения быстрее, чем до Тодда.  
  
\- Я не буду кусать людей и пить их кровь, - поспешно пробормотал он и вскинул руки, словно защищаясь. – У меня и клыков нет. Нет же, Тодд?  
  
Ассистент честно помотал головой, всё еще пытаясь переварить предложение Фары.  
  
\- Ты же это не серьезно? – поинтересовался Тодд. Хотя от девушки с таким боевым характером ожидать можно было чего угодно.  
  
\- Конечно же я не предлагаю кусать людей и пить их кровь, - закатила глаза Фара.  
  
Оба, Дирк и Тодд, вздохнули с облегчением, но ненадолго.  
  
\- Я могу попробовать достать донорскую кровь. У меня есть знакомые медики. Есть шанс, что они помогут с этим.  
  
\- Донорскую кровь? – на лице Дирка был написан неподдельный ужас. – Но эта кровь спасает жизни! Нельзя просто взять и…  
  
\- Дирк, помолчи, - прервал друга Тодд. – Можно взять самую распространенную группу.  
  
\- Но…  
  
\- Это реальный шанс, - кивнула Фара, доставая из кармана телефон. Она была человеком действия, а они и так потратили слишком много время на бесполезные рассуждения.  
  
\- Я позвоню своему знакомому, а лучше съезжу, - задумчиво покивала своим мыслям Фара. – Тодд, следи за Дирком. Не давай выходить на улицу и попадать в передряги, - она развернулась в сторону двери. – И умоляю, будьте на связи. Когда нужно, до вас не дозвониться!  
  
Не Дирк, не Тодд ничего не успели ей ответить, входная дверь с хлопком закрылась.  
  
\- Посмотрим телевизор или сыграем во что-нибудь? - слегка растерянно предложил Бротцман.  
  
Холистический детектив пожал плечами, потом кивнул, видимо не определившись с однозначным ответом.  
  


***

Пару часов они провели за монополией. Тодд отчаянно жульничал, а Дирк, несмотря на это, выигрывал. Ему принадлежало почти всё поле плюс в банке, благодаря процентам, накопилась куча денег. Через восемь ходов и один спор о правомерности взятия штрафа за словосочетание «на хуй экономику» Тодд сдался.  
  
\- Лучше бы мы смотрели телевизор, - буркнул Бротцман, собирая с пола карточки и деньги.  
  
\- А ты любишь дневные ток-шоу и новости? – удивился Дирк, безуспешно пытаясь засунуть игровое поле в коробку. Но ему никак не удавалось сложить квадрат правильно.  
  
\- Не люблю. Но там есть кабельное, - поморщился Тодд и отобрал у Джентли коробку, чтобы сделать всё самому. Друг надулся, демонстративно уселся на диван и щелкнул пультом, включив новости. «Видимо, из вредности», - вздохнув, подумал Тодд.  
  
После того, как монополия благополучно переместилась в шкаф, Тодд уселся на диван рядом с Дирком и попробовал осторожно подгрести пульт к себе, но холистический детектив был настороже и молниеносно перехватил руку Тодда.  
  
\- Что это ты собрался делать? – подозрительно прищурился Дирк.  
  
\- Хотел включить «Cartoon Network», - сдавленно пискнул Тодд, потому что холодная ладонь неожиданно сильно сдавила запястье. Кожу начало покалывать. Тодд попробовал дернуться, чтобы освободить руку, но ничего не вышло, лишь давление стало сильнее.  
  
\- Черт, Дирк, отпусти. Больно, - наконец, не выдержал Тодд.  
  
Дирк удивленно захлопал ресницами и послушно разжал пальцы. Они оба тупо уставились на красные следы, оставшиеся на коже Бротцмана.  
  
\- Это… это я так сильно тебя схватил? – растерянно выдал Дирк и поднял на друга умоляющий взгляд, говорящий: пожалуйста, скажи, что это не правда.  
  
\- Ну-у-у, - замялся Тодд. Ответ был очевиден, но озвучивать его абсолютно не хотелось.  
  
\- Прости, - Дирк в ужасе отпрянул, прикрывая ладонью рот. – Господи, Тодд, я не хотел. Я всего лишь… Прости!  
  
\- Хэй-хэй, - поднял ладони перед собой Бротцман. – Успокойся. Ничего страшного не произошло.  
  
\- Но твоя рука! – возразил Дирк.  
  
\- Подумаешь. Всё же в порядке.  
  
\- У тебя останутся синяки, - удрученно прокомментировал холистический детектив.  
  
\- Ты в этом не виноват, - снова попытался успокоить друга Тодд. – Просто не рассчитал силу. Видимо, к боязни света прилагаются какие-то сверх способности. Не тянет превратиться в летучую мышь?  
  
Дирк фыркнул и одним пальцем ткнул Тодда в плечо. И хоть тычок оказался чувствительнее, чем Тодду хотелось, он не подал виду, а лишь улыбнулся.  
  
\- Так как насчет мультиков?  
  
\- Переключай, - кивнул Джентли и катнул пульт по дивану.  
  
Около часа они смотрели «Время приключений». Но в какой-то момент Дирк начал отчаянно зевать. Тодд покосился на друга. Было заметно, что он еле держит глаза открытыми и прилагает все силы, чтобы сохранять вертикальное положение.  
  
\- Может, приляжешь? – предложил Тодд.  
  
\- Еще рано, - широко зевнув, ответил Дирк и подпер щеку кулаком. Но голова всё равно норовила соскользнуть и клонилась вбок.  
  
\- Хватит себя мучить, - раздраженно произнес Бротцман и кинул подушкой в сторону Дирка. Тот ойкнул и резко выпрямился. Но глаза всё равно оставались сонными, а выражение лица несколько растерянным.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, что лучше будет поспать? – неуверенно спросил Дирк и повертел в руках подушку.  
  
\- Да, я думаю, что так будет лучше.  
  
Джентли помялся еще пару минут, наконец, кивнул. Дирк положил подушку так, чтобы она опиралась на бедро Тодда, потом вытянулся на диване и, поерзав, уложил голову.  
  
\- Ничего, что я занял столько места? – тихо пробормотал Дирк, закрывая глаза.  
  
\- Всё в порядке, - ответил Тодд, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы другу было удобней лежать.  
  
\- Спасибо, - выдохнул холистический детектив и, кажется, заснул в тот же мгновение. Тодд удивленно посмотрел на него. Конечно, Дирк любил поспать до полудня и вообще был не против подольше поваляться в постели, если у вселенной не было на него планов, но засыпать через четыре часа после пробуждения, было как-то слишком.  
  
Тодд вздохнул, пощелкал по каналам, но в итоге вернулся к мультикам. Отложив пульт в сторону, попробовал скрестить руки на груди, чтобы было удобнее сидеть, потом попробовал закинуть за голову, но так тоже было неудобно. В конце концов, он пристроил правую руку на подлокотнике дивана, а левую осторожно опустил на плечо Дирка, ощутив, как ровно во сне дышит друг. От этого на душе стало чуть-чуть теплее, потому что сон, по размышлениям Тодда, являлся вполне человеческой чертой. К тому же, нельзя быть уверенным в том, что проснувшись, Дирк не перестанет быть вампиром. Это был бы очень удачный исход! Хотя, как показывала практика, у них никогда и ничего не бывало просто.


	5. Chapter 5

Через три с половиной часа Тодд понял, что сыт по горло мульт-марафоном, да и нога, на которой спал Дирк, стала затекать. Он осторожно постарался приподнять голову друга и подложить вторую подушку вместо своего бедра. В конечном итоге его маневр увенчался успехом, и Тодд был свободен. Телевизор так и продолжил показывать приключения Финна и Джейка, а Дирк продолжил спать, даже не заметив пропажи ассистента.

Тодд, поразмыслив, сходил в спальню и принес плед, чтобы укрыть холистического детектива. Вряд ли Дирк сейчас мерз, но кто знает, может и вампирам уютней спится под теплым пледом. «Хуже точно не будет», - рассудил Бротцман и бережно укрыл Дирка, поправив край пледа на его плечах. На губах друга появилась легкая улыбка, но, кажется, он по-прежнему спал. Тодд присмотрелся, но дыхание оставалось ровным.

\- Вот и отлично, - пробормотал Бротцман и вышел на кухню, чтобы позвонить Фаре и узнать, когда она вернется.

После десятого гудка Тодд сдался и отбросил телефон на стол. Фара видимо была занята и не могла ответить. Но что в таком случае делать ему? Уйти из квартиры не представлялось возможно. Хотя если ненадолго. Буквально до магазина, чтобы прикупить что-нибудь пожевать, тогда и мульт-марафон будет гораздо интересней.

С этой гениальной мыслью Тодд накинул куртку и вышел в коридор, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Он бесшумно закрыл входную дверь и даже успел дойти до лестницы, когда его остановил испуганный голос:

\- Тодд, ты куда?

Тодд удивленно оглянулся. На пороге квартиры стоял растрепанный полусонный Дирк, державший в руке край пледа, который волочился за ним по полу.

\- Ты почему проснулся?

\- Ты ушел, - растерянно отозвался Дирк.

\- Но я же совсем тихо, - пытаясь, оправдаться ответил Тодд. Он был абсолютно уверен, что покинул квартиру как чертов ниндзя, не потревожив даже листик раскрытой книги, лежащей на столе в гостиной. К тому же, телевизор работал достаточно громко, чтобы заглушить звук шагов по мягкому ковровому покрытию. Но, несмотря на все эти доводы – вот он Дирк, стоит в дверях и смотрит на Бротцмана большими умоляющими глазами.

\- Я почувствовал, что тебя нет. Тодд, не уходи, - попросил Дирк и снова послал ассистенту жалобный взгляд.

\- Но я на секундочку. В магазин, - предпринял еще одну попытку Тодд. – Я только хотел купить чипсов для мульт-марафона, мигом вернусь.

Дирк ничего не ответил, лишь решительным шагом промаршировал к нему по коридору и внезапно взял за руку, словно маленький ребенок.

\- Дирк, - в конец переставая понимать, что происходит, протянул Тодд.

\- Не уходи, - снова попросил Джентли и несильно потянул Бротцмана назад в направлении квартиры. – Пожалуйста. Мне с тобой спокойней.

\- Хорошо, - сдался Тодд, мысленно ставя крест на чипсах. – Но я не собираюсь еще три часа служить подушкой и сидеть неподвижно на диване.

\- Нет-нет, это необязательно, - просиял Дирк, когда понял, что друг идет с ним обратно в квартиру. – Главное, чтобы ты был в пределах досягаемости, и я мог чувствовать твое присутствие.

\- Есть какой-то конкретный радиус? - усмехнулся Тодд и захлопнул за собой дверь, пропустив Джентли внутрь.

\- Не уверен, - задумчиво остановился тот и почесал кончик носа. Такое знакомое дирковское движение, означавшее: «я обдумываю вопрос и полностью поглощен этим процессом». Плед выпал из руки холистического детектива. Тодд со вздохом поднял его и накинул на плечи Дирка.

\- Иди ложись уже, а то соображаешь с трудом.

\- Почему с трудом? – взвился Дирк.

\- Потому что спишь на ходу, - легко подталкивая друга в спину, пояснил Тодд. – И до сих пор не ответил на вопрос, предложив триста тридцать три варианта.

\- Зачем так много? – вскинул брови Дирк, усаживаясь на диван.

\- Вот и я всегда думаю: зачем? – хмыкнул Тодд и несильно надавил на плечи Джентли, заставляя его лечь на подушку.

Дирк завозился, пытаясь завернуться в плед чуть ли не целиком. Тодд с улыбкой наблюдал за этим. После того, как Дирк устроился, он развернулся, чтобы пойти на кухню и найти что-нибудь съедобное.

\- Тодд, - послышалось ему вслед.

\- Что? – не оборачиваясь, откликнулся Бротцман.

\- Ты больше никуда не уйдешь?

\- Никуда. Спи.

\- Спасибо.

\- Не за что, - вздохнул Тодд и себе под нос добавил. – Как выяснилось, далеко мне всё равно не уйти, - и отправился на кухню, потрошить холодильник.

На второй полке нашлась недоеденная Дирком пицца, если выковырять из нее ананасы, то она была недурна. Именно этим Тодд и занялся, сидя с задумчивым видом у стола. В голове творился форменный кавардак. Он не знал, что думать о сложившейся ситуации, и о новых способностях и слабостях Дирка, проявляющиеся в различных ситуациях. Хотя слабость пока была всего одна – солнечный свет, который обжигал не хуже огня. Это было большим минусом и могло существенно затормозить работу холистического детективного агентства, а подобного Дирк точно не потерпит. И тогда могут начаться проблемы.

Тодд запихнул в рот пол куска пиццы и всё так же задумчиво начал жевать. С другой стороны у них есть Фара и уж она способна вытащить их из любой передряги. В это Тодд верил так же свято, как и в то, что солнце встает на востоке, а садится на западе. К тому же, ничего предпринять в данный момент он не мог, так что выбор был между беспокойным ожиданием и флегматичным поеданием пиццы у телевизора. Выбор был очевиден.

Тодд встал со стула, прихватив с собой коробку с пиццей, и уселся на ковре, облокотившись спиной о диван, устроив еду у себя на коленях. Буквально через пару минут Дирк позади него завозился, что-то пробормотал во сне и высунул руку из-под пледа так, чтобы она легла на плечо Тодда, потом он чуть сжал пальцы, собирая и комкая клетчатую рубашку. Тодд только покосился на это безобразие творящееся с его одеждой, пришел к выводу, что остановить подобное посягательство нет никакой возможности и, философски хмыкнув, взял еще кусок пиццы, чтобы продолжить выковыривать ананасы.

***  
  
Торопливый стук в дверь раздался, когда с пиццей было покончено, а марафон “Времени приключений” сменился марафоном “Моей милой пони” к огромному сожалению Тодда. Поэтому повод оторваться от надоевшего телевизора скорее радовал, чем огорчал.

Тодд бережно отцепил руку Дирка от своей рубашки и поспешил в коридор. На пороге обнаружилась запыхавшаяся и тревожно оглядывающаяся по сторонам Фара с небольшим кейсом в руках. Она плечом оттолкнула Тодда и вошла внутрь, не сказав ни слова. Тодд только пожал плечами, закрыл дверь и проследовал за ней. Он привык к тому, что у Фары временами случалось обострение её паранойи. Тогда она везде начинала видеть опасность, каждый встречный казался предельно подозрительным, повсюду мерещились враги, а сама Фара становилась очень собранной и резкой, скорее отдавала приказы, чем просила о чем-то.  
  
\- Удалось найти кровь? - негромко спросил Тодд и выразительно указал на спящего Дирка, а потом приложил палец к губам. Фара посмотрела на диван, немного удивленно покачала головой, потом подняла вверх кейс и демонстративно помахала им.   
  
\- Это значит да? - скрестил руки на груди Тодд.   
  
Фара ответила ему хмурым взглядом и громким шепотом проговорила:   
\- Можем мы поговорить на кухне?   
  
\- Как я могу отказать нет, когда ты так мило просишь? - не удержался Тодд от колкости, проходя на кухню и получая от Фары еще один тяжелый взгляд. Но одним больше, одним меньше.   
  
\- Так что случилось? - спросил Тодд. Он придвинул стул так, чтобы усесться напротив Фары, которая оперлась бедром о стол.   
  
\- Нечто очень странное, - задумчиво отозвалась та и аккуратно положила кейс на стол.   
  
\- Ты что, издеваешься? - закатил глаза Бротцман. - Сначалам вспомни, где мы работаем и чем занимаемся. А потом подумай еще пять секунд и вдогонку вспомни, что в этой квартире на диване, завернувшись в плед, спит самый настоящий вампир. И это не кажется тебе странным? Я могу подбросить еще факт. Например, этот самый вампир каким-то непостижимым образом, хотя возможно по запаху или шестым, седьмым, восьмым чувством, не хуже радара засекает мое присутствие, так что я даже из квартиры за чипсами не могу выйти, - закончил сердито Тодд, делять своей болью. Последний час ему было так скучно, что с горя пришлось доесть ананасы из пиццы. А он ненавидел ананасы!

Фара изумленно уставилась на него, позабыв, что только что прибывала в режиме “повышенной тревожности”.  
  
\- В каком смысле засекает твое присутствие? И что значит выйти за чипсами? Ты пытался уйти? Тодд, я же запретила оставлять Дирка одного. Ты не мог потерпеть и посидеть спокойно несколько часов?   
  
\- Пять. Пять гребанных часов, Фара, - поднял указательный палец Тодд. - Я был наедине с телевизором, а Дирк тем временем просто дрых.   
  
\- Так вот оно что, - протянула девушка, её взгляд стал снисходительным и понимающим. - Тебе было скучно без Дирка и теперь ты вымещаешь всё свое недовольство на мне. Мог бы и потерпеть, прожив жалкие пять часов без холистики, безумия, нервотрепки и Дирка Джентли.   
  
Тодд, молча, вскинул средний палец, не удостаивая подругу ответом. Хотя определенная истина в её словах безусловна была. Пусть Дирк был теперь вампиром и пусть сначала Тодд чувствовал исходящую от него опасность, но оставаться надолго без его общества не мог. Дирк Джентли был как наркотик, зависимость похуже сигарет и алкоголя вместе взятых. По сути Тодд с Дирком разлучались только на ночь, отправляясь спать каждый в свою квартиру, и это в том случае, если они не носились непонятно где по всему городу(а то и штату, стране, вселенной), ночуя в машинах, мотелях, гостиницах, часто деля один номер или даже кровать. Последнее перестало смущать Тодда очень давно, в конце концов, это такие мелочи. И пусть Дирк, иногда, обнимал его во сне и утыкался носом в шею, зато никогда не ворчал по утрам, в отличие от самого Тодда, а еще был теплым. Это было особенно ценно, когда они останавливались зимой в номерах с ужасным отоплением. А может быть Тодду просто нравилось обниматься. Не обязательно с Дирком. Во всяком случае, так говорил себе Тодд каждый раз, уютно устраиваясь в объятьях лучшего друга и крепко засыпая до утра.   
  
Вот и сейчас Тодд думал: “Мне было скучно, потому что я несколько часов подряд пялился в тупой телек, а не потому что Дирк спал, и мне не было скучно без него”. Фара продолжала насмешливо смотреть на выставленный средний палец. Тодд не выдержал первый, опустил руку и примирительно произнес:   
\- Извини, я немного на взводе из-за всей этой ситуации с Дирком. Да и ты не отвечала, когда я звонил. Что-то случилось?   
  
\- Именно это я и пытаюсь тебе рассказать, - тяжело вздохнула Фара. Наконец, она немного расслабилась и, перестав подпирать собой стол, взяла стул и села напротив Тодда, чуть наклонившись вперед и поставив локти на колени.   
  
\- Я приехала в клинику, где работает один мой знакомый. Когда-то давно я выручила его, помогла разобраться со сложной ситуацией, так что он скорее не знакомый, а должник. Но это неважно. Мы договорились, что он достанет для меня донорской крови, не задавая лишних вопросов, - Фара запустила пятерню в густые темные волосы, как делала всегда, когда была чем-то очень обеспокоена. - Я подъехала на парковку, которая располагается за клиникой. Достаточно безлюдное место: несколько машин и никаких свидетелей. Пришлось достаточно долго подождать, но наконец мне скинули сообщение, и я пошла к задней двери, где ждал мой знакомый. Забрала кровь, - Фара кивнула на лежащий на столе металлический кейс. - Вышла из клиники и собиралась сесть в машину, когда меня остановил человек…   
  
\- Человек? - напрягся Тодд. Что-то в голосе и выражении лица Фары настораживало. Хотя сам факт, что Фара перешла в боевой режим и появилась на пороге чуть не с пистолетом в руках, говорил о том, что поездка за кровью прошла не так гладко, как хотелось бы.   
  
\- Да, человек, - кивнула Фара. - Он был одет в черный камуфляж, по выправке видно, что бывший военный. Всё время стоял так, чтобы солнечный свет слепил мне глаза, и я не могла хорошенько разглядеть его лица. Но всё равно заметила, что у него шрам - от подбородка, по переносице и до самого лба. Неприятное зрелище, - передернула плечами Фара, вспоминая.   
  
\- И что он хотел? - не сводя взгляда с подруги, с беспокойством спросил Тодд. Ему это не нравилось. Совершенно не нравилось. Если бы сейчас рядом был Дирк, то он точно бы состроил это свое “специально холистическое лицо” и заявил: “Всё связано. И этот чувак со шрамом тоже связан”.   
  
Фара поморщилась, словно ей было неприятно говорить.   
  
\- Он поздоровался, пожелал мне хорошего вечера. Обозвал “милой леди”.   
  
\- Придурок, - поддакнул Тодд, Фара с благодарностью на него посмотрела и продолжила:   
\- Потом он спросил, что у меня в кейсе. Я ответила, что не его дело. Тогда он очень странно улыбнулся и сказал: “Это случайно не кровь для вампира?”.   
  
Тодд пораженно уставился на Фару, та ответила ему таким же растерянным взглядом.   
  
\- Ты понимаешь, что я даже не нашлась сразу, что ответить. Просто пялилась на него как дура, - Фара в сердцах стукнула кулаком по колену. - А потом поинтересовалась, не сошел ли он с ума. И знаешь, что самое смешное?   
  
\- Что?   
  
\- Он снова мне улыбнулся, извинился и сказал, что ошибся. После чего попрощался и ушел.   
  
\- И всё? - не веря, протянул Тодд.   
  
\- И всё, - подтвердила Фара. - Я села в машину, но вместо того, чтобы сразу поехать к вам, еще долго колесила по городу, потому что решила перестраховаться. Слишком подозрительным показался тот тип. И у него явно был пистолет за поясом. Было видно по тому, как оттопыривалась его куртка.   
  
\- А еще он спрашивал про кровь и вампиров, - добавил Тодд.   
  
\- Это вообще ни в какие ворота не лезет! Безумное совпадение.   
  
Тодд укоризненно посмотрел на нее, покачал головой и нравоучительно произнес:   
\- Пора запомнить, это не совпадение, Фара. Всё связано.   
  
Она не успела ничего ответить, потому что в дверном проеме появилась растрепанная голова Дирка, а потом появился и он целиком с пледом на плечах.   
  
\- Тодд, ты сказал мою фразу, - укоризненно протянул холистический детектив и смачно зевнул.   
\- Сказал, - согласился Тодд, начиная непроизвольно улыбаться, глядя на него. Даже серьезное лицо Фары и её рассказ стали вызывать гораздо меньше беспокойства в данный момент.   
  
\- Но я тебе не разрешал это говорить, - с преувеличенной серьезностью закончил мысль Дирк, после чего повернулся к Фаре, улыбнулся и радостно протянул. - Привет!   
  
Тодд и Фара синхронно вздрогнули и пораженно уставились на фирменную улыбку холистического детектива.   
  
\- Мне кажется, или я вижу увеличившиеся клыки? - сдавленно пискнул Тодд.   
  
\- Не кажется, - глухо отозвалась Фара.

Дирк ойкнул и закрыл рот ладонью, испуганно смотря на друзей.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Дирк, ты ведешь себя как ребенок, - повысила голос Фара. Её нервы явно были на пределе. - Ты собираешься умереть от голода? И, подожди, Тодд, - она вскинула руку останавливая порыв Бротцмана вставить свое слово. - И собираешься никогда не улыбаться? Я правильно понимаю? - её глаза опасно сузились.

На холистического детектива, сидевшего в углу кухни, это не произвело никакого впечатления. Он медленно кивнул в ответ и снова уставился на свои колени.

\- Фара, не надо, - осторожно прикоснулся к локтю подруги Тодд.

\- Что значит “не надо”? - вспылила Фара. - Мы уже полчаса пытаемся его уговорить попробовать принесенную мною кровь, а он отказывается!

\- Ему просто не по себе, - встал на защиту друга Тодд. - Эти клыки появились очень не вовремя. Но они не такие большие, слышишь, Дирк?

Джентли нервно дернул плечом, но снова ничего не ответил. Он молчал последние пятнадцать минут, после своей прочувствованной речи “я не хочу быть вампиром” и спора с Фарой. Главным аргументом Дирка было: “Что если я попробую кровь и случится еще какое-то изменение? Я не хочу этого! Мне и всего остального хватило!”. На стороне Фары была логика и здравый смысл, а так же ключевой фактор - без еды любые существа умирают, а надеяться на быстрое разрешение проблемы просто глупо.  
Тодд был склонен согласиться с позицией Фары, но когда смотрел на несчастное лицо Дирка, то хотелось принять его сторону.

\- Фара, могу я поговорить с Дирком наедине, - вздохнул Тодд. Фара фыркнула и с деланным безразличием бросила:  
\- Он весь твой, - и не без сарказма добавила. - Как и всегда впрочем.

Потом резко развернулась и вышла из кухне, не хлопнув дверью только потому, что таковой не наблюдалось.

\- Она просто расстроена, - то ли Дирку, то ли самому себе прокомментировал Тодд. - И обеспокоена.

Тодд еще раз вздохнул и уселся на пол рядом с Дирком, прислонившись к его плечу своим.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что она права, - тихо сказал он, задумчиво смотря на стену. - Никто из нас не даст тебе умереть с голоду. Если понадобиться мы с Фарой насильно будем вливать кровь тебе в рот.

Дирк изумленно уставился на Тодда, чуть приоткрыв рот.

\- А чего ты ожидал? - продолжил говорить Тодд. - Что мы согласимся с тобой, кивнем и разойдемся по домам?

\- Нет, - наконец, буркнул Дирк. Тодд мысленно поздравил себя, потому что Джентли снова перешел в фазу вербального общения, что в данной ситуации являлось прорывом.

\- Тогда просто попробуй то, что принесла Фара. Она потратила силы и время, чтобы достать это для тебя, - стараясь звучать, как можно спокойней и убедительней, произнес Тодд.

\- Это? - Дирк насмешливо вскинул брови. - Ты хотел сказать - кровь, Тодд? Фара принесла несколько пакетов долбанной донорской крови. И вы предлагаете мне её выпить. Особенно после того, - Дирк запнулся. - После того, как у меня выросли клыки.

\- Согласись, это не самое ужасное, что с тобой случалось, - философски хмыкнул Тодд и легко толкнул плечо Дирка своим. - Бывали у нас передряги и похуже.

\- Например?

\- Заплыв по затопленной пещере без акваланга? - предложил Тодд.

\- На наше счастья у входа оказалась группа медиков и меня быстро откачали, - отмахнулся Дирк. Кажется, он считал этот случай пустяком, а вот Тодду до сих пор снились кошмары про то, как он задыхается под водой или про то, как Дирк рядом выпускает изо рта пару пузырей воздуха и медленно опускается на дно, смотря перед собой остекленевшими глазами. Так что наличие спасателей на том месте, куда Тодд вытащил наглотавшегося воды Дирка, не казалось ему ерундой, а скорее благословением.

\- Как насчет того мужика с ружьем со страусиной фермы? - еще раз попробовал Тодд.

\- У него была соль вместо картечи, - равнодушно пожал плечами Дирк.

\- Моей спине было без разницы, - огрызнулся Тодд, вспоминая выстрел и сильнейший удар, от которого он упал на землю. - Было чертовски больно!

\- Извини, - хватило совести смутиться Дирку. - Я не хотел сказать, что твои ранение - ерунда. Я так не думаю.

\- Знаю, - успокаивающе похлопал его по ноге Тодд, да так и оставил ладонь на колене Дирка, зная, что прикосновения - это лучший антистресс для холистического детектива. - Что ужасного я могу тебе предложить? Как насчет фиолетового людоеда?

\- Не особо впечатляет.

Тодд только покосился на него, но ничего не сказал о том, как Дирк испуганно верещал в трубку, а потом стоял зажмурившись и тыкал ножницами перед собой.

\- Культ мертвого слона, который пытался принести в жертву тебя и Фару? - снова попытался Тодд.

\- Двинутые ребята, - усмехнулся Дирк и чуть съехал по стене, опуская голову Тодду на плечо. - Но не самые ужасные.

\- Качели-убийцы?

\- На троечку по моей шкале опасности.

\- У тебя есть шкала? - улыбнулся Тодд.

\- А у тебя нет?  
\- Как насчет комнат-ловушек Спринга? - Тодд наблюдал, как Дирк задумчиво водит пальцем по тыльной стороне его руки.

\- Жутко, но терпимо, - наконец, решил он. - Попробуешь еще? - в голосе почудился вызов и Тодд не утерпел:  
\- Старый причал.

\- Какой еще причал? - удивился Дирк. - Что может быть страшного в обычном деревянном причале?

\- На том причале я сказал, что больше никогда не хочу тебя видеть, - пояснил Тодд. Он совсем не ожидал подобной реакции: Дирк резко выпрямился, ударившись затылком об стену и испуганно уставился на Бротцмана своими неестественно матово-голубыми глазами.

\- Почему ты вспомнил об этом? - напряженно спросил Джентли.

\- Просто привожу примеры ужасной фигни, которая с нами случалась. По-моему, это хороший пример, - Тодд недоуменно наблюдал за Дирком, который весь подобрался и смотрел настороженно, с опаской.

\- Хороший, - кивнул Дирк. - Считай, что ты выиграл. Это действительно хуже того, что я стал вампиром.

\- Серьезно? - удивленно спросил Тодд.

\- Разумеется, - кивнул Дирк.

\- Почему это ужасней?

Дирк тяжело вздохнул, потом легко поднялся с пола и подал Тодду руку. Тодд ухватился за холодную ладонь и тоже встал на ноги. Дирк еще несколько секунд помолчал, потом ответил:  
\- Потому что я мог потерять тебя навсегда, и остаться в одиночестве. А сейчас, - Дирк улыбнулся одними губами, памятуя о клыках, - ты рядом, так что ситуация не самая дермовая, честно сказать, - потом помолчал еще секунду и прибавил. - Давай сюда кейс.

Тодд не стал больше ничего спрашивать, уточнять и, пока Дирк не передумал, подал ему кейс, всё еще лежащий на столе. 

\- Просто попробуй, ладно? - заглянул ему в глаза Тодд.

\- Ладно, - пообещал Дирк. - Пойду в ванную. Там, если что, кровь проще оттирать.

\- Ха-ха, - по слогам произнес Тодд. - Очень смешно.

\- А кто сказал, что я шучу? - невозмутимо откликнулся Дирк, удаляясь в сторону ванной и оставляя Тодд наедине с желанием отвесить подзатыльник лучшему другу.

***  
\- Один-ноль в мою пользу, - гордо заявил Тодд, заходя в гостиную, где на диване напротив телевизора сидела Фара и смотрела какое-то кулинарное шоу. - Я уговорил Дирка попробовать кровь. Он сейчас в ванной, экспериментирует. Надеюсь, что всё пройдет удачно.

\- Ни секунды не сомневалась, что тебе удастся, - не отворачиваясь от экрана, отозвалась Фара.

\- Почему это? - нахмурился Тодд. Тон подруги был ироничный, но в тоже время в нем угадывались грустные нотки.

\- Тодд, - Фара устала повернулась к нему. - Я вымоталась из-за всей этой истории. Сначала почти три часа ждала на парковке, потом разговаривала с каким-то психом, потом еще два часа сбрасывала несуществующий хвост и в завершении всего потратила кучу времени на глупый спор с Дирком, который решил умереть с голоду во благо человечества и сохранения банка крови. Можно я сейчас не буду отвечать на твой вопрос? Иначе, ты рискуешь получить слишком честный ответ, - Фара примирительно кивнула и снова отвернулась к телевизору.

Тодд хотел что-то сказать, но потом передумал, лишь прошел к дивану и сел рядом с подругой и тихо сказал:  
\- Извини, за такой дурацкий день.

\- Не первый и не последний, - отозвалась та и еле заметно улыбнулась Бротцману.

Дирк появился в гостиной спустя одно блюда от шеф-повара в кулинарном шоу. Он застыл в дверях и неуверенно произнес:  
\- Вот и я.  
Фара и Тодд тут же вскочили с дивана, разве что не бросились ему на встречу.

\- Ты в порядке? - поинтересовалась Фара. - Как всё прошло?

Дирк неуверенно потер шею, переступая с ноги на ногу.

\- Дирк? - подозрительно прищурился Тодд.

\- Я могу пить кровь, - со вздохом отозвался Джентли. Он стремительно прошел между стоящими друзьями и плюхнулся на диван так, что мебель жалобно скрипнула.

\- Не понравилось? - сочувственно спросил Тодд. Дирк отвел глаза, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на Бротцмана.

\- Нормально.

\- Сколько выпил? - деловито спросила Фара. - Мне нужно знать, когда начинать операцию “достань еще донорской крови нелегальным путем”.

Тодд осуждающе посмотрел на Фару, считая, что она бы могла сейчас об этом и не упоминать. Дирк и без того выглядел подавленным.

\- Пакет, - глухо ответил Дирк. - Осталось еще пять.

\- И как часто тебе нужно есть? - обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Фара.

\- Не знаю еще, - пожал плечами Дирк. - Но не беспокойся, я постараюсь быть экономней.

\- Дирк, - наконец, смягчила свой деловой тон Фара. - Я не это хотела сказать. Просто переживаю за тебя.

\- Я знаю, Фара, спасибо за всё, - всё так же не глядя никому в глаза, сказал Дирк. Тодд обменялся выразительным взглядом с Фарой и присел около друга на диван. Он собирался сказать что-нибудь жизнеутверждающее, но неожиданно заметил темную засохшую дорожку тянущуюся от уголка губ Дирка к подбородку. Сам не осознавая, что делает, Тодд потянулся, чтобы стереть это с лица Дирка. Он только успел коснуться холодной кожи, как Дирк стремительно перехватил его запястье и прожег пристальным, пугающим взглядом.

\- Что ты делаешь? - чужим низким голосом осведомился холистический детектив, продолжая сжимать руку Тодд в стальной хватке.

\- У тебя… у тебя тут что-то, - и показал свободной рукой в район губ. - Кажется, засохшая кровь.

Тодду показалось, что глаза Дирка светятся в полутьме комнаты. Возможно дело было в их новом светло-голубом цвете.

\- Дирк, - сурово произнесла Фара. - Немедленно отпусти Тодда.

\- А то что? - Дирк перевел взгляд на подругу, и та вздрогнула, сделав шаг назад. Пожалуй, это напугало Тодда больше, чем чужой холодный взгляд кукольных глаз. Если что-то или кто-то способен испугать бесстрашную Фару Блэк, то это очень серьезная проблема. Правда, сам Тодд не испытывал сейчас никакого страха, скорее смутное беспокойство и дискомфорт, потому что второй раз за день Дирк пытался расплющить его запястье.

\- Не мог бы ты меня отпустить, - достаточно спокойно попросил Тодд. - Мы вроде больше не боремся за пульт, не так ли?

Дирк перевел взгляд на Тодда. Секунду-другую они молча смотрели друг на друга, потом холодные пальцы медленно разжались, а Дирк быстро-быстро заморгал и уже своим нормальным голосом сказал:  
\- У меня очень болит голова, - глубоко вздохнул и повторил. - Очень болит голова. Голова. Болит. Очень.

Тодд медленно, чтобы Дирк успел заметить это движение, протянул руку и положил ему на плечо, чуть сжал и негромко предложил:  
\- Может стоит еще поспать? На улице слишком солнечно, чтобы ты мог выйти, а еще один тур монополии я не переживу.

\- Думаешь, стоит? - неуверенно спросил Джентли. Он поморщился, словно от боли и поднес два пальца к виску.

\- Уверен, что стоит, - подтвердил Тодд и посмотрел на Фару, приглашая принять участие в разговоре.

\- Да, Дирк, - кашлянула Фара. - Тебе стоит немного отдохнуть. Сегодня явно выдался плохой день.

\- Не хуже того, на старом причале, - отозвался холистический детектив. - Но вы правы. Я чувствую себя очень странно. Еще этот привкус крови во рту, - он осторожно высунул язык и облизнулся, задевая засохшую дорожку крови в уголке губ. - Кажется, я запачкался.

\- Я так тебе и сказал, - напряженно произнес Тодд.

\- Я не помню, - удивленно отозвался Дирк. - Если вдуматься, то последнее, что я помню - это, как открываю кейс с кровью в ванной. Как я оказался тут? - в голосе появилось явное беспокойство.

\- Просто пришел, - успокаивающе сжал плечо Дирка Тодд. - Ложись на диван, я укрою тебя пледом. Ты поспишь, а, когда стемнеет, я разбужу тебя, тогда поговорим.

Дирк неуверенно кивнул и растянулся на диване, подкладывая подушку под голову.

\- Тодд, ты же никуда не уйдешь? - тихо позвал Дирк.

\- Мы же договорились, что не уйду, - улыбнулся Тодд. - Сейчас принесу плед.

Он развернулся и, взяв за локоть застывшую Фару, потянул за собой.

\- Проверь ванную, - шепнул ей Тодд на ухо.Фара кивнула в ответ и скрылась в коридоре.  
Бротцман подобрал валяющийся плед и укрыл им Дирка, который уже закрыл глаза и казалось заснул.

\- Тодд, - послышалось, стоило Бротцману сделать шаг в сторону от дивана.

\- Да, Дирк?

\- Мне страшно.

\- Всё будет хорошо. Обещаю.

Дирк ничего не ответил, лишь завозился, устраиваясь под пледом, и отвернулся лицом к спинке дивана. Тодд поднял пульт и включил канал мультфильмов, искренне полагая, что под такой фон лучше спиться. Сам же отправился на кухню, где уже ждала обеспокоенная Фара с пустым металлическим кейсом в руках. На хромированной поверхности, так же, как и внутри, были видны бурые брызги.

\- Крови не осталось, - натянуто сказала Фара. Она снова переключилась в боевой режим. Режим, когда каждая мельчайшая деталь требует тщательного рассмотрения и наиболее эффективного решения. Тодд почувствовал, как неприятная дрожь пробежала по телу. На секунду ему почудилось холодное дыхание на своей шее.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно! Не бэчено.

Дирк оказался прав - ванную действительно проще оттирать от крови, чем любую другую комнату. Кафель не ковровое покрытие, а эмаль раковины не бумажные обои. Тодд никогда не думал, что в один прекрасный день будет стоять на коленях в ванной лучшего друга и сосредоточенно отскребать пятна крови моющим средством, которое нашлось в шкафчике под раковиной. 

Губка неприятно шаркала о гладкую поверхность, счищая подсохшую бордово-бурую массу. Пахло ароматизатором лимона - резким, неприятным - который обещает свежесть во всех рекламах, но на деле никто не знает, как избавиться от этого мерзкого запаха.

Фара сосредоточенно протирала зеркало, избавляясь от мелких брызг и разводов. Тяжелое молчание повисло между ними. Никто не хотел обсуждать случившееся.

Когда они закончили, Тодд аккуратно убрал моющие средства на место, положил все губки, тряпки и пакеты из-под крови в отдельный мусорный пакет и поставил у двери, чтобы потом вынести на помойку в паре кварталов от них. Просто для перестраховки. И по настоянию Фары, конечно же.

\- Нам понадобиться еще кровь, - тяжело вздохнул Тодд, не смотря на подругу. Они решили поговорить на кухне, потому что в гостиной сладко спал Дирк под бормотания телевизора, а в спальню без разрешения хозяина обоим было идти неловко. - Неизвестно, как долго Дирк сможет продержаться без нее и...

\- И не накинуться на нас? - с мрачной иронией закончила предложение Фара.

\- И не пострадать, - с нажимом произнес Тодд. - Дирк никогда не причинит нам вред в каком бы состоянии не находился, ты же знаешь.

\- Именно поэтому у тебя синяки на правом запястье? - как бы между прочим поинтересовалась Фара.

\- Мы боролись за пульт от телевизора, - тут же возразил Тодд и скрестил руки на груди, исподлобья смотря на Фару. Та примирительно произнесла:  
\- Я не хочу сказать, что Дирк специально хочет причинить вред. Но судя по всему он не всегда может себя контролировать.

\- Я попросил его отпустить, и он отпустил мою руку, - упрямо тряхнул головой Тодд. Он понимал, что в словах Фары есть разумное зерно, и они абсолютно ничего не знают о новом состоянии Дирка: как оно влияет на поведение, характер, поступки.

\- Нам всего лишь нужен план на экстренный случай, чтобы мы могли обезвредить Дирка, если что-то пойдет не так, - снова попыталась вразумить Бротцмана Фара.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? Кол? - насмешливо фыркнул Тодд, хотя сейчас ему было совсем не до смеха.

\- Не передергивайте мои слова, - одарила его суровым взглядом Фара. - Я всего лишь хочу помочь. Нужно обезопасить Дирка и нас, потому что если что-то… - девушка замялась и прошлась взад-вперед по кухне, потом остановилась напротив Тодда, посмотрев ему в глаза. - Если Дирк поранит кого-то из нас, даже незначительно, то он себе этого не простит. Ты прекрасно знаешь.

\- Знаю, - тихо отозвался Тодд, выдерживая взгляд Фары. - Но такого не произойдет.

\- Иногда, твоя… - она шумно втянула воздух, пытаясь оставаться спокойной. - Твоя вера в него, меня убивает. Тодд, пойми, я хочу помочь Дирку. Он тоже мой друг, и для меня крайне важно, чтобы он был в порядке.

\- Я знаю, Фара, прости, - Тодд попытался улыбнуться. - Просто эта ситуация выбивает меня из колеи.

\- Расскажи мне об этом, - ответила на улыбку Фара. Напряжение, которое возникло между ними, быстро улетучивалось. Впрочем, как и всегда. Тодд в принципе не был способен обижаться на Фару, хотя они частенько спорили и даже ссорились, но неизменно приходили к какому-то соглашению, снова тепло улыбаясь друг другу. Оба очень это ценили, хоть и не признавались в этом.

\- Наверное, мне снова стоит связаться с мои должником, - потерла лоб Фара, пытаясь придумать объяснение, куда так быстро ушла вся кровь.

\- И, пожалуй, нам нужен холодильник для хранения, - вставил своё слово Тодд.

\- Подойдет любой. Просто нужно выставить необходимую температуру, - пожала плечами Фара.

\- Поверю на слово эксперту, - пошутил Тодд, пытаясь хоть как-то поднять настроение Фары. Поводов для веселья после часового оттирания крови в ванной у них было не много.

\- Да пошел ты, - ткнула Тодда в плечо подруга. Тычок оказался вполне существенный, и Тодд подумал, что денек выдался отвратный - всё, кому не лень, его бьют.

***  
Несколько часов Фара и Тодд провели на кухне с ноутбуком. Фара звонила своему знакомому-должнику, обсуждая с ним вопрос, как можно наладить поставку донорской крови в небольших количествах, но на постоянной основе. Тодд в свою очередь читал разномастные сайты на тему вампиров и вампиризма. Большей чуши в своей жизни он припомнить не мог. 

Когда Фара закончила свои бесконечные переговоры, включавшие в себя не только нынешние проблемы, но и дела агентства в целом, а Тодд начал думать, что скоро сойдет с ума от обилия бесполезной информации, которую вываливал на него интернет - зазвонил телефон.

Фара с Тоддом озадаченно переглянулись, будто предположить не могли, что кто-то может звонить на телефон Тодда. На экране высветилось знакомое имя.

\- Привет, сестренка, - проговорил в трубку Тодд, прижимая её плечом к уху. - Что случилось или просто захотела поболтать?

\- Привет, братишка, - бодро донеслось из динамика. - Как твоя жизнь? Как дела в агентстве?

\- У нас всё в порядке. Ну, почти. Короче, как всегда, - Тодд сделал знак Фаре и она подняла голову от ноутбука, который успела умыкнуть у друга из-под носа.

\- Значит, умираете со скуки и не знаете, чем бы заняться. Думаю, что я могла бы привнести в ваше уныние чуточку драйва, - голос Аманды источал позитив и уверенность.

\- Аманда, я правда не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - осторожно начал Тодд, судорожно пытаясь придумать хоть одну сносную причину, почему сестра не должна забегать в гости в ближайшие дни.

\- Ты не хочешь меня видеть? - подозрительно протянула Аманда. И Тодд очень ярко представил, как она опасно сузила глаза, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Нет-нет, конечно я хочу тебя видеть. Просто…

\- Вот и прекрасно! - тут же сменила гнев на милость сестра. - Очень удачно, что я сейчас стою на пороге твоей квартиры. Но никто не открывает.  
Тодд округлил глаза, Фара непонимающе на него посмотрела. Ей сложно было понять общую картину по отрывкам разговора.

\- Что значит стоишь у моей двери и никто не открывает? Я сейчас у Дирка, но понимаешь…

\- Ок, тогда поднимаюсь. Конец связи, - в трубке щелкнуло и наступила тишина.

\- Аманда, Аманда, - Тодд швырнул телефон на стол, так что тот проскользил по гладкой поверхности и остановился на краю. - Она сейчас поднимется.

\- Аманда решила заскочить в гости, - понимающе улыбнулась Фара. - Но в этом же нет ничего страшного. Или ты не хочешь рассказывать ей про Дирка?

\- Ты представляешь, какой восторженный визг она поднимет, когда узнает? - задал встречный вопрос Тодд. Фара задумалась на секунду, что-то прокручивая в уме, потом поморщилась.

\- Черт, ты прав.

\- Конечно, я прав, - буркнул Тодд. - Пойду открою ей дверь, а ты попробуй разбудить Дирка.

\- Может наоборот? - стараясь выглядеть непринужденно, предложила Фара.

\- Ладно, - кивнул Тодд и пошел в гостиную, но на выходе из кухни остановился. - Фара, ты же не хочешь сказать, что боишься Дирка?

Она в нерешительности закусила нижнюю губу и повертела в руках телефон, потом отвела взгляд и со вздохом пояснила:  
\- У меня мурашки по спине от его взгляда. То есть я знаю, что это наш Дирк, но…

\- Не надо, не объясняй, - остановил её Тодд, понимая, что ей сейчас очень сложно признаваться в своей слабости. - Мне тоже сначала было не по себе, но потом привык. У тебя будет так же, - улыбнулся Бротцман ободряюще. - Иди открывай дверь Аманде, пока она её не выломала, а я разбужу Дирка.

\- Договорились, - тоже улыбнулась Фара, убирая в карман телефон.

Тодд подошел к дивану, где по прежнему завернувшись в плед спал холистический детектив.

\- Дирк, просыпайся, - Бротцман легонько потряс друга за плечо. - Вставай, к нам гости.

\- М? - сонно откликнулся Дирк и приоткрыл один глаза. - Какие гости?

\- Аманда сейчас придет.

\- Аманда классная, - сонно улыбнулся Дирк, а потом добавил. - Но можно я еще капельку посплю?

\- Нет, поднимайся, - потянул на себя плед Бротцман, пытаясь таким нехитрым способом разбудить Дирка окончательно. - Уже закат и скоро стемнеет. Ты даже сможешь погулять.

\- Мы пойдем в агентство? - оживился Дирк, но плед без боя отдавать не собирался, вцепившись в его край мертвой хваткой.

\- Пойдем, если ты сейчас встанешь, - натужно проговорил Тодд, прилагая все усилия, чтобы отвоевать плед. Но при новой увеличившейся в разы силе Дирка - это превратилось в нелегкую задачу.

\- Нечестно, - обиженно насупился Дирк. Кажется, он совсем не замечал усилий Тодда, потому что без видимого напряжения держал плед.

Они продолжали условное перетягивание каната, в роли которого выступал несчастный кусок цветной ткани, пока Тодд в сердцах не дернул изо всех сил на себя, но это не сработало. То есть сработала, но совсем не так, как он ожидал. Сила действия оказалась равно силе противодействия - всё, как учили в школе. По инерции его кинуло вперед. Тодд выпустил края пледа и замахал руками, пытаясь восстановить равновесие, но было поздно. Он рухнул на Дирка, который успел подставить руки и поймать Тодда, так что падение получилось достаточно плавным. Они столкнулись нос к носу, недоуменно смотря друг на друга. Руки Дирка по-прежнему придерживали Тодда за талию. Именно в этот момент в комнату вошли Аманда и Фара.

\- Привет, братишка, - весело поздоровалась Аманда. - Привет, Дирк!

\- Привет, Аманда! - преувеличенно бодро откликнулся холистический детектив, поворачивая голову в её сторону и делая вид, что это абсолютно нормальная ситуация, когда Тодд плашмя лежит на нем, застыв, словно каменное изваяние. - Какими судьбами к нам?

\- Вот, решила заскочить и узнать, как у вас дела. Возможно, устроить вечеринку, - как ни в чем не бывало откликнулась Аманда, с нескрываемым любопытством рассматривая сцену на диване. Фара, стоящая рядом с ней, прикрыла глаза рукой, всем своим видом показывая, что знать не знает никого в этой комнате.

\- Кстати, мальчики обещали принести пива, так что будет весело, - улыбнулась Аманда. - Вы же не против пива, правда?

\- Мальчики? - в один голос выдали Тодд и Дирк, и оба, как ужаленные, подскочили на диване, принимая вертикальное положение. Многострадальный плед медленно сполз на пол.

\- Ну да, - покивала Аманда. - Роуди сейчас придут. Надеюсь, вы не возражаете?

\- Не возражаем? - жалобно протянул Дирк, хлопая глазами и беспомощно смотря на Фару, ища у нее поддержки. Тодд сам был склонен сделать примерно тоже самое, потому что на визит Роуди никак не рассчитывал. Тем более в свете новых событий.

Фара только открыла рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но Аманда её опередила:  
\- Вот и отлично, - она довольно хлопнула в ладоши и огляделась по сторонам, потом повернулась к холистическому детективу и спросила. - Дирк, ты носишь линзы?

Тодд и Дирк недоуменно переглянулись, а Фара снова прикрыла ладонью глаза и подавила тяжелый вздох.

***  
Аманда радовалась как ребенок, которому на Рождество подарили пони, когда услышала о том, что Дирк стал вампиром. Она с интересом рассматривала его, тыкала в плечо, просила показать клыки и искренне восторгалась новым цветом глаз. 

\- Это самая отпадная вещь, которая вообще могла случится, - резюмировала она, сидя рядом с Дирком на диване и держа его за руку. - Чувак, ты такой холодный - это полный отпад!

Дирк кисло улыбнулся, явно не разделяя ее точку зрения.

\- Ага.

\- Нет, правда, ты должен получать от этого кайф.

Аманда буквально подпрыгивала на диване от переполняющей её энергии.

\- Как-то не складывается, извини, - немного устало протянул Дирк и потер глаза. Он всё еще казался немного сонным и заторможенным.

\- Слушай, а ты кровь пьешь? - с горящими глазами спросила Аманда.

Лицо Дирка сделалось нечитаемым, Тодд мгновенно уловил перемену и поспешил отвлечь сестру на себе:  
\- Аманда, почему мы всё о Дирке да о Дирке? Что у тебя что новенького?

\- Чувак, он же стал вампиром! - теперь энтузиазм Аманды был направлен на него. Джентли тихонько попытался отодвинуться в сторону, прижавшись к Тодду поближе, словно ища защиты от изучающих взгляда. Ему явно было не по себе от такого восторженного внимания, хотя обычно они с Амандой прекрасно ладили.

\- Я в курсе, - несколько сухо ответил Тодд.

\- Не понимаю, почему вы такие унылые, - Аманда вопросительно посмотрела на Фару, ища у нее поддержки. - Это реально крутая новость.

\- Я бы назвала это иначе, - уклончиво ответила Фара, которая тоже не разделяла восторг Аманды, но и спорить с ней не хотела. Хотя бы потому, что переубедить в чем-то упрямую, своенравную сестру Тодда было крайне тяжело.

Возможно их спор получил бы какое-то развитие, если бы не раздался громкий стук в дверь. Создавалось ощущение, что бьют с ноги.

\- О, мальчики, - подскочила с дивана Аманда и бросилась в коридор открывать дверь.

Судя по паническому взгляду Дирка, который метался по комнате, тот судорожно пытался придумать, куда бы спрятаться. Тодд успокаивающе сжал его пальцы. В конце концов, сейчас Роуди вели себя гораздо приличней, да и сестра не разрешала им громить помещение без крайней нужды, так что в последнее время их встречи проходили достаточно спокойно (по меркам Роуди, конечно). Но Дирк до сих пор вздрагивал при каждом их появлении и какое-то время был тише воды ниже травы, стараясь лишний раз не попадаться на глаза.

Вся компания с улюлюканьем и смехом ввалилась в гостиную. Роуди действительно притащили с собой несколько упаковок баночного пива, плюс пакет с чипсами, которые Аманда уже успела открыть и теперь вдохновенно ими хрустела.

Тодд с Дирком поднялись с дивана как по команде, Фара подошла к ним поближе. Она всегда слегка переживала, когда Аманда навещала их вместе со своими друзьями, и переходила в боевой режим. Исключительно на всякий случай и ради спокойствия Дирка, а не потому что не доверяла Роуди, которые несколько раз выручали их агентство.

\- Как странно пахнет, - внезапно протянул Мартин, замирая. - Парни, чувствуете?

\- Что за чушь? - настороженно вторил ему Гриппс.

\- Я вижу британца, но не чувствую его, - озадаченно согласился с остальными Кросс и бахнул упаковкой пива о журнальный столик. Все присутствующие кроме Аманда и четверки Роуди вздрогнули от резкого звука.

\- Парни, может это не он? - внес свою лепту Вогл и вопросительно посмотрел на Аманду. - Барабанщица, это он?

\- Не порите чушь, - оборвала их Аманда. - Конечно, это Дирк. Просто он стал вампиром! Прикиньте, самым настоящим вампиром, - в голосе слышалось неприкрытое восхищение.

\- Вампиром? - Мартин подозрительно прищурился. - Это что-то новенькое.

Четверо Роуди синхронно сделали шаг вперед, окружая Дирка и Тодда. Еще две упаковки пива звучно шлепнулись на пол.

\- Может не стоит так близко, - пискнул Дирк из-за плеча Тодда, пытаясь стать как можно неприметней, хотя это представлялось трудно выполнимой задачей. Роуди сделали еще один шаг, дружно втянув воздух, словно желая распробовать запах.

\- Парни, да хватит вам, - попытался вмешаться Тодд и поднял ладони перед собой, пытаясь оградить холистического детектива от наступления холистических вандалов. Тодд хотел прибавить что-то еще, но тут в руке неприятно кольнуло. По коже словно пробежало какое-то насекомое от запястье к локтю. Потом еще одно. Нет, не насекомое. По коже струилась какая-то жидкость, а руки начало жечь. Боль нарастала, но Тодд не хотел думать об этом.

\- Таблетки, - успел выдохнуть он, падая на колени и сгибаясь пополам. Почему он всегда забывает про гребанные таблетки? Второй раз за день! Это просто глупо.

Приступ парарибулита был как всегда не вовремя. На этот раз боль пульсировала, плыла по венам вместе с кровью, разъедая изнутри. Тодду совсем не хотелось знать, что его мозг выдумал в этот раз, какая галлюцинация превратилась в страшную пытку. Он старался покрепче стиснуть зубы, чтобы не кричать, но короткие стоны всё равно вырывались из груди. 

Тодд не мог видеть, так как уткнулся лбом в пол, скорее почувствовал, что Роуди совсем близко - надвинулись, нависли над ним. Сейчас их присутствие обещало облегчение, а не вызывало настороженного, тревожного чувства, как минутой ранее. Тихий шорох тяжелых ботинок по ковру раздался около уха и ощущение, что лишняя психическая энергия покидает сведенное судорогой боли тело, позволяло дышать ровнее. Тодд знал, что сейчас станет легче, что можно будет выпрямиться, попытаться улыбнуться окружающим и позволить Дирку и Фаре помочь подняться на ноги. Но неожиданно над головой раздался удивленный вопль, затем треск и звон разбивающегося стекла.

\- Что за… - успел выкрикнуть Кросс (кажется, это был он, но Тодд не мог дать гарантии), после чего резко замолчал. Последовал оглушающий грохот, как будто что-то тяжелое швырнули об стену. Лопнула жестяная банка и зашипело, выливаясь, пиво.

Тодда подхватили с двух сторон под руки и оттащили в угол. Шум в комнате нарастал. Кто-то грязно ругался на смеси языков, жалобно затрещал ломающийся журнальный столик. Ругань мгновенно стихла. До слуха Тодда донеслось недовольное ворчание Грипса, после чего последовала странная возня и грохот. Снова упало что-то большое.

\- Черт, - сквозь зубы процедила Фара, сидевшая около правого плеча Тодда. - Черт, черт, черт!

В голосе Фары слышалась нервозность с легкими отголосками паники. Это могло означать только одно - Фара видит, что происходит нечто неправильное, но представления не имеет, как это прекратить. Подобный расклад всегда оборачивался неприятностями для агентства.  
С другой стороны ойкнула Аманда, пригибаясь к брату. Над их головами что-то разбилось, осыпаясь осколками. Тодд предпринял отчаянную попытку, проморгавшись, сфокусировать взгляд. После приступа с этим часто были проблемы. Дезориентация - или отходняк, как любила говорить Аманда - была неотъемлемой частью парарибулита. Плюс ноющая боль во всем теле окончательно не сдала позиции.

Тодд прищурился, вглядываясь в пространство перед собой. Все было размыто и нечетко. Но даже при таком раскладе он определил, что драка, судя по звукам - это была именно она, непонятно с кем была в разгаре. Самое большое и громоздкое пятно Тодд определил как диван, около него кто-то неподвижно лежал. Еще одно темное пятно у стены слабо шевелилось, пытаясь подняться, но не преуспевало в этом. Еще два пятна с сумасшедшей скоростью кружили по комнате, временами сливаясь в одно.

\- Хватит! Мартин, остановись! - звонко выкрикнула Аманда над самым ухом брата. В ответ ей раздалось невнятное рычание Мартина. То ли ему было лень отвечать, то ли противник реально заставил его сосредоточиться на драке и не отвлекаться на посторонние раздражители.

Тодд закрыл лицо руками и яростно потер глаза. Как же он устал от выходок собственного мозга! И вопрос, который пришел следующим и неприятно кольнул сознание, был: “Аманда и Фара рядом, но где Дирк?”. Отсутствие поблизости холистического детектива изрядно нервировало, потому что, как показывала практика, чаще всего причиной нападения и драк становился он. Дирка пытались похитить, побить, заставить сотрудничать радикальными методами и даже убить. Так что у Тодда был реальный повод беспокоиться.

Аманда изо всех сил вцепилась в плечо брата, пораженно ахнула Фара, гулкий стук прокатился по комнате, затем еще один. Дальше наступила неприятная тишина, нарушаемая тяжелым дыханием двух человек.

Тодд убрал руки от лица, еще раз моргнул и с облегчением понял, что способность видеть четко к нему вернулась. Но то, что он увидел, было похоже на какой-то сюрреалистический сон. Вся гостиная и правда была разгромлена, как он с трудом разглядел вначале: и перевернутый диван был и валяющийся около него Гриппс присутствовал, только ко всему прочему у его головы лежал разломанный журнальный столик и россыпь чипсов, на полу валялись осколки стекла вперемешку с обломками телевизора, а у стены всё еще слабо подавал признаки жизни Кросс, безуспешно пытаясь подняться на ноги, и как вишенка на торте этого безумия была немая сцена - Мартин прижатый к стене и Дирк, который застыл напротив него, крепко держа его за горло одной рукой. Оба были изрядно потрепаны и тяжело дышали.

\- Какого ху… - начал Тодд, таращась на это, но Аманда прервала его, резко вскочив на ноги и бросившись к Мартину.

\- Дирк, отпусти! Ты же его задушишь! - почти закричала Аманда.

\- Отойди, барабанщица, - прохрипел Мартин. - Он не контролирует себя, - и перевел горящий, полный любопытства взгляд на Дирка. - Я не могу забрать твою энергию. Я даже не чувствую её. Необычно...

Мартин попытался втянуть воздух через нос, но Дирк слегка ударил его об стену, крепче сжимая горло. Это выглядело гротескно и нелепо. Худой высокий растрепанный Дирк медленно душит мощного, сильного Мартина, один взгляд на которого обычно заставляет людей вздрагивать. Тут стоило бы рассмеяться, но почему-то совсем не хотелось. Дирк выглядел непривычно угрожающе: собранный, целеустремленный. От него словно веяло опасностью и скрытой силой.

\- Фара, сделай что-нибудь! - в отчаянье обратилась Аманда к подруге. Она явно не знала, что можно предпринять в такой ситуации. На остальных Роуди было мало надежды, они еще не пришли в себя, а Вогла вообще не было нигде видно.

\- Но я… - растерянно протянула Фара и начала подниматься на ноги. Тодд ухватил её за руку и произнес:  
\- Помоги встать.

Фара послушно подхватила его под локоть и потянула вверх. К счастью, приступ парарибулита был не слишком продолжительным и большую часть энергии Роуди успели поглотить, так что Тодд относительно легко выпрямился и, почти не шатаясь, пошел вперед.

\- Дирк, - уверенно позвал Тодд, пытаясь привлечь внимание друга. - Дирк.

Джентли вздрогнул и замер, прислушиваясь.

\- Отпусти Мартина, - Тодд говорил это и сам себе не верил. Какая-то нелепость. Как вообще Дирк может причинить кому-то вред? Как он мог устроить подобный погром и подраться с Роуди? И главное, как он мог победить в этой драке?

Тодд подошел вплотную и уверенно положил руку на холодное плечо, обтянутое тканью светлой рубашки, осторожно сжал. Мартин перевел на него внимательный, совсем не замутненный взгляд. Похоже дискомфорт от железной хватки на шее был вполне приемлем для него. Другой на его месте давно бы отключился, но Мартин явно не собирался сдаваться, хоть из захвата выбраться не мог.

\- Дирк, ты меня слышишь? - еще раз позвал Тодд.

На этот раз Дирк повернул голову. Матово-голубые глаза словно прожгли Тодда насквозь. Взгляд казался голодным, глубоким и внезапно манящим. Тодд непроизвольно поежился, ощущая легкий холодок, но выдержал взгляд. Лоб Дирка разгладился, а сведенные к переносице брови слегка приподнялись вверх. Волны ярости, исходившие от него и явственно ощущавшиеся на таком расстоянии, пропали.

\- Тодд… - неуверенно произнес Дирк. - Ты… ты в порядке?

\- Всё, хорошо, Дирк, я в полном порядке, - заверил его Бротцман и попытался как можно искреннее улыбнуться. Он видел как подрагивают пальцы на шее Мартина, как напрягаются сухожилия, как перекатываются мышцы на руке Дирка.

\- С чего ты вообще решил, что со мной что-то не так? - как можно мягче поинтересовался Тодд и который раз за день успокаивающе погладил холистического детектива по плечу.

Дирк моргнул пару раз, словно пытаясь прогнать туман из головы или проснутся после долгого сна. Он медленно, неуверенно ответил:

\- Ты упал. У тебя начался приступ. Я видел, как лопаются твои вены, как по ним течет кровь… - Дирк понизил голос. - Я чувствовал её запах.

Где-то за спиной Тодда Аманда пораженно выдохнула:  
\- Охренеть…

А Дирк продолжал говорить, не сводя внимательно взгляда с Тодда:  
\- Потом Роуди окружили тебя. И… - тут он замялся. - И я знал, что они хотят помочь, но когда они начали… ммм… поглощать твою энергию… Это… - Дирк крепко зажмурился, его пальцы медленно разжались, и Мартин плавно сполз по стене, присаживаясь на корточки и деловито разминая шею.

\- Отличный захват, мальчик, - прокомментировал Мартин и поджег непонятно откуда взявшуюся в зубах сигарету.

\- Я… я не хотел.... - совсем убито прошептал Дирк и обвел ошарашенным взглядом свою разрушенную гостиную. Тодд буквально слышал, как в голове друга работают какие-то механизмы, как он пытается осознать масштабы произошедшего. - Я не понимаю. Это не я. Тодд… - умоляюще обратился Дирк к нему.

Сердце Тодда дрогнуло, неприятное склизкое чувство заворочалось в груди. Он очень хотел сказать, что это всего лишь плохой сон или коллективная галлюцинация. Но на полу, постанывая, приходил в себя Гриппс, а Кроссу только удалось подняться на ноги, и теперь он обводил ошалевшим взглядом близлежащее пространство. Из разбитого окна высунулся растрепанный, исцарапанный Вогл. На его счастье прямо за окно располагался балкон пожарной лестницы, по которой Дирк частенько удирал на крышу, чтобы поглазеть на звезды.

\- Уау! - радостно оповестил всех Вогл о своем возвращении. - Это было круто! Британец, давай повторим как-нибудь!

\- Я не знал, что он так может, - вторил ему Кросс. - Грипс! Грипс, ты живой?

\- Йо, парни, - откликнулся Грипс, приподнимаясь на локтях. - Вот это встряска!

Аманда подбежала к Мартину и осторожно ощупала его шею. Тот снисходительно улыбнулся и потрепал девушку по голове.

\- Не волнуйся, барабанщица, бывало и хуже. Хотя признаю, у него были все шансы.

\- Шансы на что? - глухо спросил Дирк. Он стоял, опустив руки по швам, и старался ни на кого не смотреть.

Мартин усмехнулся, с наслаждением глубоко затянулся и выпустил вверх струйку сигаретного дыма.

\- Придушить меня, конечно же, - потом подмигнул. - Больше не легкая добыча, да, мальчик?

\- Господи, прости, - еле слышно произнес Дирк. - Прости все… Я… я не хотел.

\- А в чем проблема? - непонимающе покрутил головой Вогл, который успел взобраться на подоконник и восседал на нем, закинув ноги на обломок подставки от телевизора.

\- Всё в поряде, - хмыкнул Кросс, потирая ушибленный затылок.

\- Дело говоришь, - покивал Грипс, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Нет-нет-нет, - замотал головой Дирк. - Нет.

\- Дирк, ты в порядке? - осторожно спросила Фара, подходя поближе и пытаясь заглянуть в лицо холистическому детективу.

\- Мне нужно побыть одному, - выпалил Дирк. Он резко развернулся и, стараясь не попасть в квадрат света, который падал на пол из разбитого окна, торопливо прошел в спальню, плотно закрыв дверь.

\- Тодд, ты не говорил, что Дирк теперь и так может, - с каким-то смешанным чувством испуга пополам с любопытством сказала Аманда и испытующе посмотрела на брата. Теперь, когда она убедилась, что “мальчики” в полном порядке и даже одобряют случившееся, напряжение немного отпустило ее.

\- Я не знал, - тихо ответил Тодд, продолжая смотреть на закрывшуюся дверь комнаты, за которой скрылся Дирк.

Дирк, который видел приступ Тодда, как будто это не была чертова галлюцинация. Дирк, который за считанные секунды обезумел и расшвырял Роуди только потому, что решил - Тодду грозит опасность. Дирк, который первые несколько секунд, когда Бротцман подошел к нему ближе, смотрел так, словно оценивал вкусовые качества его крови (или же проверял сохранность своей собственности?).

Тодд почувствовал, как перехватило горло, и следующий вздох дался с трудом.

\- Вам лучше прибраться здесь и уходить, - тихо, но твердо произнес он. - Аманда, проконтролируй, пожалуйста. Я тебе позвоню потом.

\- Откуда такой командный тон? - удивленно посмотрела на него сестра.

\- Пожалуйста, не спорь.

Тодд крайне редко использовал “свой тон старшего брата”, да и Аманда слушалась его в исключительных случаях, но сейчас, видимо, был такой. Она неохотно кивнула. Тодд повернулся к Фаре.

\- Пожалуйста, жди нас в офисе. Когда солнце окончательно сядет, я приведу туда Дирка. Может прогулка пойдет ему на пользу.

Фара нахмурилась и скрестила руки на груди:  
\- А ты что будешь делать?

Тодд пристально посмотрел ей в глаза.

\- Нужно поговорить с Дирком.

Фара понимающе кивнула, но видно было, что напряжение не покинуло её. Тодд попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, чтобы развеять не только сомнения Фары, но и свои. Потом развернулся и решительно направился к спальне, где за дверью был кто? что? Тодд одернул себя. Именно, так думали о Дирке в Черном Крыле, воспринимая, как нечто, не понимая, что это человек волей Вселенной, ставший тем, кем должен стать. Он не заслужил подобных мыслей, тем более от лучшего друга.

Слова Мартина нагнали Тодда, когда он уже взялся за ручку двери:

\- Не бойся, малыш, он тебя не тронет. Он скорее отгрызет себе руку, чем навредит тебе.

Тодд вздрогнул, но не повернулся. Не хватало еще, чтобы все насладились его озадаченно вытянувшимся лицом и по-дурацки приоткрытым ртом. Хватит с него и того, что Роуди, скорее всего, чувствовали волны беспокойства и бесконечной нежности, исходящие от Тодда каждый раз, когда он думал о Дирке.


	8. Chapter 8

В комнате царил полумрак. Шторы были плотно задернуты, и лучи заходящего солнца почти не проникали внутрь, давая лишь слабый золотистый отсвет. Тодд постоял несколько секунд на пороге, давая глазам привыкнуть к освещению, потом бесшумно закрыл дверь, таким образом отрезав себя от звуков внешнего мира: голоса Аманды, раздающего приказы Роуди, звона, сметающихся в кучу осколков, грохота от передвигаемых с места на место вещей. Теперь в комнате стало относительно тихо. Тодд втянул в себя воздух и коротко выдохнул, делая шаг вперед по направлению к кровати. Потом еще один и еще, пока не уткнулся коленями в мягкий бок матраса. Тодд постарался, чтобы голос звучал непринужденно и легко, когда заговорил:  
– Почему сидишь в темноте?

– Зачем ты пришел? – глухо откликнулся Дирк, который сидел у спинки кровати, подтянув колени к груди и уткнувшись в них лбом.

– Тебе не кажется, что говорить так грубо? – притворно-недовольным тоном сообщил ему Тодд и сел на край кровати. Удивительное дело, но он не испытывал никакого дискомфорта, находясь в закрытом помещении с человеком – или не человеком – который только что с легкостью раскидал всю банду Роуди по углам.

– Извини, – тут же повинился Дирк. – Но все же, зачем ты тут?

Тодд улыбнулся. Он очень хорошо себе представлял большие грустно-растерянные глаза Дирка, в которых застыло это вечное “как вообще можно хотеть находится со мной рядом после всего этого”. Именно так Дирк смотрел, когда Тодд пришел его встретить у госпиталя после их первого дела. И так же, как и там, Тодд со всей искренностью, на которую был способен, произнес:  
– Потому что я твой друг.

Если понадобится, он повторит эту фразу тысячу раз, только бы Дирк, наконец, перестал каждый удивляться, что Тодд с криками не сбегает от него. Вот и сейчас магия слова “друг” подействовала, и Дирк поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Тодда своими нереально светлыми глазами.

– Спасибо.

– Не за что, – послал ему еще одну улыбку Тодд и хлопнул ладонью по кровати, призывая Дирка придвинуться ближе. Тот колебался буквально пару секунд, в конце концов, со вздохом подполз к краю и сел так, что его плечо касалось плеча Тодда.

– Ну и погром ты устроил, – усмехнулся Тодд, стараясь показать, что произошедшее не воспринимается им, как нечто ужасное.

– Прости, я не хотел, – очень тихо ответил Дирк и опустил голову. Разве что носом не шмыгнул. Тодд тяжело вздохнул:  
– Послушай, никто не пострадал, – Бротцман замялся на секунду. – Кроме твоей гостиной конечно, но парни обещали немного прибраться. Аманда проследит. К тому же, им скорее понравилось такое развлечение. Ты же знаешь Роуди.

– Я напугал Фару и Аманду, – все так же не смотря на Тодда, пробормотал Дирк. Он сложил руки на коленях и опустил плечи.

– Шутишь что ли? – изумился Тодд. – Как вообще можно напугать Фару? Не глупи. Да и моя сестра не далеко от нее ушла. Она постоянно ошивается с этими подозрительными типами. Ее не напугает мелкая драка.

– Ты не понимаешь, – возразил Дирк и сжал пальцы, сминая ткань джинсов. – Я слышал, как она просит остановиться, но не мог. Словно это все было неважно… и совсем ничего не значило для меня.

– А что было важно? – Тодд услышал свой вопрос будто бы со стороны. Полумрак комнаты показался внезапно слишком интимным для этого разговора, а Дирк выглядел слишком серьезным и собранным.

– Ты, – на грани слышимости выдохнул Дирк. – Было важно защитить тебя, – он поднял блестящие от слез глаза. – Я знал, правда, знал, что Роуди не желают тебе зла, но… но просто не мог остановиться, не мог совладать с этим странным чувством вот здесь, – Дирк порывисто приложил ладонь к своей груди, потом медленно опустил обратно на колено. – Пока я не услышал твой голос и не понял, что ты зовешь меня… – он набрал побольше воздуха и решительно выпалил. – Я бы не остановился, если бы не ты. Я бы убил Мартина.

– Ты? Мартина? Голыми руками? – насмешливо спросил Тодд, хотя сердце в груди колотилось как бешеное от слов Дирка. – Его и лопатой не убьешь. Вряд ли у тебя вышло бы.

– Вышло, – с пугающей уверенностью сказал Дирк. – Я знал это.

– Но в итоге ты не сделал этого, так? – попытался улыбнуться другу Тодд. – И все кончилось хорошо.

– В этот раз.

– Откуда этот пессимизм? Это не твой стиль, – Тодд легонько толкнул Дирка плечом, подмечая, что рукав рубашки Джентли порван и перепачкан в чем-то буром. – Я же обещал, что мы со всем разберемся. Не волнуйся.

– Спасибо, Тодд, – уголком губ улыбнулся Дирк. – Ты настоящий друг.

– Все для тебя, – шутливо подмигнул Тодд. На душе, откровенно говоря, было погано. За сегодняшний день произошло столько всего – голова шла кругом. Главной новостью дня, конечно, было: “Дирк Джентли стал вампиром”. Из этой точки проистекали все остальные события, факты и проблемы. Дела холистического детективного агентства никогда не были простыми, но очень часто начинались с какой-нибудь ерунды. В этот раз все стартовало с глобального пиздеца. Во всяком случае, Тодд мысленно окрестил произошедшее именно так: “глобальный холистическо-вампирский пиздец”. Теперь им предстояло разобраться с этим ради душевного спокойствия Дирка и ради мира во все мире в целом, потому что Дирк-вампир – это почти как четыре всадника апокалипсиса в одном лице. Миру без подобного явления явно будет житься лучше. Хотя оставался еще один вопрос, который занимал мысли Тодда, и его стоило задать.

– Дирк, – осторожно начал Тодд. – Помнишь ты сказал, что видел, как я истекаю кровью?

Дирк коротко кивнул.

– Ты же понимаешь, что это был… – Тодд замялся, но Дирк закончил фразу за него:  
– Приступ парарибулита? Да, Тодд, я знаю.

– И ты его видел, – шепотом произнес Тодд и выжидающе посмотрел на друга, как будто он сможет предоставить все ответы здесь и сейчас. Хотя подобного в практике их отношений не случалось ни разу.

– Видел, – лицо Дирка стало печальным. – Это было ужасно.

– Почему? – удивился Тодд и только потом осознал, что вопрос глупый, и мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Но было поздно, взгляд Дирка был направлен на него и в нем читалась неприкрытая боль и страх.

– Потому что видеть, как ты страдаешь, невыносимо, – голос Дирка звучал ломко и тоскливо. – Знаешь, мне и без такой активной демонстрации было тяжело каждый раз, когда… – тут он резко прервался и виновато посмотрел на Тодда, который сидел замерев и слушал с приоткрытым ртом. – Прости, я не хотел сказать, что видеть приступ и пережить – это одно и тоже! Тебе в сто, нет, в тысячу раз тяжелее. Ох, глупый Дирк. Вечно болтаю чепуху. Прости, Тодд… Я сам не понимаю, как так вышло. И я бы предпочел никогда не видеть того, что видел. И мне искренне жаль… И я…

В голове Тодда раздавался мерный гул, который перекрывал некоторые слова Дирка. Почему его голос так дрожит? Почему он так волнуется, говоря о парарибулите? Почему так смотрит? “Молчать”, – сурово приказал Тодд своему внутреннему голосу. – “Прекрати додумывать то, чего нет. Он заботиться о тебе так же, как и ты о нем. Оставь глупые фантазии”.

– Тодд, – неуверенно позвал Дирк, замершего Бротцмана. – Тодд, я сказал что-то не то? Я обидел тебя? – он протянул руку и робко дотронулся холодными пальцами до запястья друга.

– Нет, нет, все в порядке. Я просто… ммм… выпал. Ты не сказал ничего такого, – Тодд посмотрел на пальцы, по-прежнему бережно сжимавшие его запястье. – Значит, причислим супер зрение к новым вампирским способностям.

– Ладно, – усмехнулся Дирк и медленно убрал руку, но Тодд сам схватил его за рукав, останавливая.

– Что это? – спросил он, указывая на глубокую царапину, которая тянулась от сгиба указательного пальца к ладони.

– Где? – заинтересовался Дирк. Кажется, это отвлекло его от душевных метаний. Он наморщил лоб, разглядывая повреждение, потом пожал плечами:   
– Наверное, поцарапался, пока дрался.

– Звучит дико, – хмыкнул Тодд. На самом деле, он был рад, что слезы в глазах Дирка пропали, сменившись привычным блеском любопытства. – Болит?

– Нет, – как-то неуверенно ответил Джентли, подвигал пальцами, будто проверяя. Края раны разошлись, когда он сжал кулак, но никаких следов крови не было.

– Стоит заклеять, – вздохнул Тодд и полез в нагрудный карман своей клетчатой рубашки. Глаза Дирка стали до смешного большими, когда Бротцман жестом фокусника вытащил небольшой прямоугольничек.

– Это что, пластырь? – пораженно выдал Дирк, окончательно забыв о том, что ужасно расстроен из-за инцидента с Роуди.

– Именно, – одарил его победным взглядом Тодд. – Я положил по пластырю во все карманы своих рубашек и курток. Знал, что рано или поздно мне пригодится.

– Но зачем?

– Глупый вопрос, не находишь? – усмехнулся Тодд и распаковал маленький матерчатый пластырь. – О, зеленый попался.

– Они разноцветные? – еще больше удивился Дирк, хотя казалось бы больше некуда.

– Так забавней, – кивнул Тодд и с врачебной тщательностью стал приклеивать пластырь на раненый палец, приговаривая. – Вечно ты умудряешься поцарапаться. Вот это точно твоя супер сила. Травмы, травмы, травмы.

– Я не только царапаюсь, иногда в меня стреляют, пытаются сжечь, утопить, пырнуть ножом, – стал перечислять Дирк, Тодд поежился от подобного списка. Он прекрасно знал, что все это правда, и случалось с Дирком не раз и не два.

– Закончил? – скептично приподнял бровь Тодд, закрепляя пластырь на пальце, ощущая, как от холода покалывает кожу.

– А еще бьют, – улыбнулся Дирк. Выражение его лица сложно было разглядеть в полумраке, но Тодду почему-то показалось, что Дирк доволен тем, что Тодд приклеял этот несчастный пластырь.

– Спасибо, – с теплотой в голосе поблагодарил Дирк.

– Обращайся, – деланно небрежно бросил Тодд. “Что за отношения у нас странные?” – с тоской подумал Бротцман. – “Я ни для кого в своей долбанной жизни не делал столько, как для него. Разве, что Аманда… Фара? Конечно, она тоже мой друг, но… Пластырь в кармане я ношу только для Дирка”, – от этой мысли почему-то странно тянуло в груди. – “Чертов идиот”.

Тодд попытался отвлечься, чтобы остановить поток непрошенных мыслей, которые хлынули в голову, ощутив, что контроль немного ослаб.

– Хочешь, прогуляемся до офиса? – спросил он и скомкал в руке бумажку от пластыря.

– Думаешь, что это безопасно? – тут же подобрался Дирк.

– Конечно, солнце уже село.

– Вообще-то, я не себя имел в виду, – тяжело вздохнул Дирк и потер рукой лоб. – Я могу быть опасен.

– Не хочу продолжать этот разговор, – решительно прервал его Тодд. – Тебе просто нужно учиться контролировать себя. Ты не опасней, чем обычно.

– Но… – попытался возразить холистический детектив.

– Не буду ничего слушать, – сурово посмотрел на него Тодд, и Дирк сдулся под строгим взглядом, послушно кивнув. – Переодевайся и пойдем. У тебя рубашка порвана, – про испачканный кровью рукав Бротцман тактично промолчал.

– Ладно, – протянул Дирк и начал расстегивать рубашку. Тодд немного завис, наблюдая, как ловко пальцы Дирка переходят от пуговицы к пуговице. И вот он уже стягивает рукав, потом второй.

– Что мне надеть? – задумчиво спросил Дирк. – Тодд? – позвал он, пытаясь привлечь внимание друга.

– А? Что? – ожил Бротцман, понимая, что уже некоторое время сидит и тупо пялится на обнаженное плечо Дирка.

– Со мной что-то не так? – обеспокоенно сказал Джентли, потом нахмурился и прибавил с горькой усмешкой. – Ну, помимо очевидного.

– С тобой все в порядке, – торопливо заверил его Тодд и встал с кровати, потому что внезапно ему стало жарко рядом с холодным Дирком. Он прошел к окну и раздвинул шторы, впуская в комнату электрический свет фонарей.

– Тодд, – тихо обратился к другу Дирк. – Как думаешь, я когда-нибудь еще смогу увидеть солнце?

– Конечно, сможешь, – не поворачиваясь, ответил Тодд. За спиной что-то зашуршало, послышались шаги, скрипнула дверца шкафа. Видимо, Дирк озадачился выбором одежды. Через несколько минут холистический детектив подошел и встал рядом с Тоддом.

– Знаешь, твоя уверенность вселяет надежду, – одними губами улыбнулся Дирк. Кажется, Тодд не скоро сможет привыкнуть к этому. Широкая, яркая улыбка во все тридцать два зуба была фирменным знаком Дирка Джентли. И прежде, чем Тодд успел обдумать, слова уже вылетели изо рта:  
– Мне нравятся твои клыки.

– Что? – явно растерялся Дирк и поднес ладонь к губам, будто проверяя не выросли ли клыки еще больше.

– В смысле, не стоит улыбаться так, как ты не привык, – попытался донести свою мысль Тодд, но все же смутился, потому что фраза звучала крайне странно. Но Дирк чуть наклонил голову, будто задумываясь над чем-то, а потом улыбнулся широко и открыто, как делал всегда.

– Так лучше? – поинтересовался он. Хотя было видно, что чувствует себя Дирк скованно и никак не может перестать думать о чуть удлиннившихся клыках, которые, на самом деле, не так уж бросались в глаза. Или же Тодд успел привыкнуть за столько короткое время.

– Идеально, – честно признался Тодд и тоже улыбнулся широко в ответ. Дирк рассмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу.

– Пошли, рискнем прогуляться до офиса.

– Риск – дело благородное, – пожал плечами Тодд, окидывая Дирка взглядом, словно проверяя все ли в порядке: улыбка на месте, узкие джинсы и начищенные ботинки на месте, футболка с надписью “Nirvana”, которую подарил другу Тодд (конечно же просто так, а не из каких-то своих корыстных соображений), на месте. – Надеюсь, что Роуди успели немного убраться в гостиной.

– Нужно будет их поблагодарить, – бросил Дирк, выходя из комнаты. Он пораженно застыл на пороге. – Или стоит купить им огромную пиццу и ящик пива.

Тодд с любопытством выглянул из-за его плеча и присвистнул:  
– Из Аманды получился бы идеальный бригадир.

Гостиная, если и не была в идеальном порядке, то только потому, что Тодд и Дирк знали, как она выглядела до инцидента. Никакого мусора, осколков не было и в помине, вещи стояли на своих местах. Конечно те вещи, что уцелели после драки. В целом комната выглядела неплохо, даже без телевизора, лампы и прочей мелочи.

– Обязательно купим им пиццу, – согласился Тодд.

Они прошли в коридор. Дирк на мгновения завис перед одежным шкафом, а потом достал оттуда свою новую черную куртку.

– Почему она? – полюбопытствовал Тодд, сдерживая себя от комментария другого рода, как то: “Уау, ты выглядишь потрясно” или “Хочешь поработать моделью?”. Дирк и в самом деле выглядел на удивление стильно и привлекательно в непривычно темной одежде, которая еще больше оттеняла его бледную кожу. Растрепанные волосы придавали образу некую небрежность и очарование. Аманда в таких случаях говорила: “Влюбиться можно”. Тодд был склонен согласиться с таким определением.

– Подумал, что ночью черная куртка привлечет меньше внимания, – небрежно произнес Дирк. Он быстро проскочил мимо зеркала, хотя обычно любил покрутиться, рассматривая все ли в порядке с одеждой.

– Раньше тебя не волновало чужое внимание, – заметил Тодд, думая о том, что неважно, что надел Дирк. Он всегда привлекает кучу внимания.

– Раньше я не был вампиром, – огрызнулся холистически детектив и открыл дверь. – Идешь?

– Только после вас, – сделал галантный жест рукой Тодд, пропуская. Дирк картинно закатил глаза, но вышел в коридор первым. Тодд на автомате взял с крючка забытые другом ключи от квартиры. Хлопнула, закрываясь, входная дверь.


	9. Chapter 9

Они вышли из дома и зашагали по улице. Прохожих, несмотря на наступивший вечер, было предостаточно: стайки молодежи спешили куда-то громко хохоча и переговариваясь, по тротуарам неспешно прогуливались парочки, идущие то ли в бар, то ли из бара, иногда, попадались люди, выгуливающие собак и неспешно крутящие педали велосипедисты. По дороге ехали десятки автомобилей и автобусов, слепя глаза включенными фарами.  
Дирк неторопливо шагал рядом с Тоддом. Он выглядел несколько напряженнее, чем обычно, старался сторониться проходящих мимо людей и прятать глаза. Его можно было понять, хотя Тодд искренне считал, что эти предосторожности излишни. Самые легкий способ спрятаться — это быть в толпе. Люди редко пристально вглядываются в случайных прохожих. К тому же, кого сейчас удивишь странным цветом глаз? Подумают, что линзы, и поспешат дальше по своим делам, а скорее всего вообще не заметят.

— Все в порядке? — негромко спросил Тодд, наблюдая, как Дирк излишне резко дернулся в сторону, чтобы не задеть плечом проходящего мимо паренька в больших зеленых наушниках.

— Да, спасибо, — натянуто улыбнулся Дикр одними губами, явно памятуя о своих клыках.

— Расслабься, — ободряюще улыбнулся Тодд. — Небольшая прогулка пойдет тебе на пользу. Ты весь день сидел дома, много нервничал. Не самый легкий вторник в твоей жизни, а?

Дирк согласно кивнул и снова заозирался по сторонам, как будто высматривал кого-то знакомого среди прохожих. Тодд махнул на друга рукой, предоставляя возможность немного обвыкнуться. Наверное, первая прогулка в роли вампира должна сбивать с толку и немного пугать. В конце концов, Дирку до сих пор не был известен весь спектр его возможностей. Они узнали очень немногое. Например: солнечный свет является нежелательным фактором, да и дневной сон оказался не мифом. “Хорошо, что гроб не пришлось покупать”, — усмехнулся про себя Тодд. 

Внезапно Дирк, идущий рядом, замер на месте. Тодд по инерции прошел несколько шагов вперед, но потом тоже остановился и вернулся обратно.

— Что-то случилось? — удивленно спросил Бротцман. Лицо друга выглядело напряженным и непривычно бледным. Хотя последнее скорее было связано с его новым состоянием.

— Тебе не кажется, что за нами наблюдают? — совсем тихо спросил Дирк. Тодду пришлось наклониться поближе, чтобы расслышать его фразу. Вокруг было достаточно шумно, поэтому слова казались нечеткими и тихими.

— Нет, не кажется, — ответил Тодд, потом обвел окрестности подозрительным взглядом и прибавил. — Вроде не кажется. А тебе?

— А мне кажется, — устало вздохнул Дирк. — Такое странное чувство, как зуд по коже. Чей-то взгляд преследует меня. Еще чуть-чуть и у меня задымиться затылок.

— Но я никого не вижу, — растерянно сообщил Тодд и попробовал внимательно изучить местность и проходящих мимо людей, как учила Фара. Но даже шпионские штучки подруги не помогли выявить что-либо подозрительное.

— Может стоит позвонить Фаре? — предложил Тодд. Он был не склонен считать заявления Дирка ерундой или паранойей, даже если не мог их подтвердить. Они через многое прошли, чтобы научиться доверять друг другу и прислушиваться даже к смутным предчувствиям. Порой, это могло спасти жизнь.

— Не стоит ее беспокоить, — дернул плечом Дирк, словно стараясь скинуть непрошенное беспокойство, которое настигло так некстати. — Я не чувствую непосредственной опасности для тебя.

— Для меня? — вот тут Тодд недоуменно уставился на Дирк, сверля его взглядом. — Что это значит?

Холистический детектив тут же смутился и опустил глаза, прекращая всматриваться в прохожих, улицу, машины. Пара людей неодобрительно покосились на них, а несколько сердито прокомментировали тот факт, что они топчутся посреди тротуара и не дают пройти остальным. Но Тодда сейчас мало волновал комфорт гуляющих прохожих.

— Дирк, объясни свою последнюю фразу, — требовательно попросил он. Друг неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу, разве что ботинком не шаркнул от смущения.

— Понимаешь, Тодд, я, кажется, уже упомянул, что почему-то очень остро чувствую твое присутствие, а так же не совсем адекватно реагирую на некоторые… хм… Не знаю как выразиться. В общем, как в том случае с Роуди.

— Я уловил, — нахмурился Тодд и скрестил руки на груди, продолжая сверлить Джентли тяжелым взглядом. — Продолжай.

— А что продолжать то? — неубедительно промямлил Дирк. — Сейчас все так же. Я ощущаю, что за нами следят. Буквально чувствую этот взгляд, но не могу определить кто это и где находится. Единственное, в чем я уверен наверняка — эта слежка не представляет опасности для тебя, — после этих слов он развел руками как бы извиняясь и не зная, что еще прибавить.

— Бред какой-то, — покачал головой Тодд, пытаясь переварить информацию, что похоже у него появился личный холистический телохранитель. Фара не обрадуется конкуренции. Она привыкла, что в агентстве только она способна вычислять слежку и вести слежу, а остальные просто следуют ее указаниям.

— Согласен, бред, — с готовностью покивал Дирк. Большие голубые глаза уставились на Тодда:  
— Но я не специально, правда.

— Верю, — вздохнул Бротцман. — Давай уже поскорее доберемся до агентства, а то Фара вышлет за нами боевую группу. Или придет сама и надерет нам задницы за то, что заставили беспокоиться.

— Да, конечно, идем.

Они прошли вперед молча несколько метров, после чего Дирк снова замедлил шаг.

— Что опять случилось? — немного раздраженно поинтересовался Тодд. Он понимал, что не стоит так реагировать, но день и правда выдался кошмарным, так что сложно было гасить естественные человеческие реакции, как например, недовольство происходящим.

— Мне не по себе, — грустно заявил Дирк. Для человека, одетого в крутую черную кожанку, стильные джинсы и рубашку с иголочки, он выглядел слишком несчастным и потерянным.

— Это пройдет, — попытался в очередной раз успокоить Тодд.

— Знаю, просто сейчас… Все эти люди вокруг. И еще взгляд… — Дирк неловко провел ладонью по затылку, потом передернул плечами. — Неприятно, когда знаешь, что кто-то следит за тобой, интересуется, а ты не можешь это остановить. Чувствуешь себя как на ладони. Неуютно. Даже пугающе, — холистический детектив поймал взгляд Тодда, шагнул к нему ближе и доверительно произнес. — Могу я тебя попросить кое о чем?

— Конечно, — с готовностью кивнул Тодд. 

— Ты мог бы взять меня за руку? — с надеждой спросил Дирк и умоляюще посмотрел на ассистента. — Пожалуйста.  
Тот слегка опешил и поэтому задал глупый вопрос:  
— Прямо сейчас? — и почему-то посмотрел по сторонам, хотя ничего криминального друг вроде бы не предложил.

Дирк молча кивнул, потом, словно что-то осознав, помотал головой и торопливо произнес:  
— Но если тебе не хочется или ты считаешь, что это слишком, или…

— Тебе от этого станет спокойней? — мягко уточнил Тодд.

— Да, — просто ответил холистический детектив. Тодду почему-то показалось, что если бы не неестественная белизна кожи, то друг точно бы покраснел. Он не хотел заставлять Дирка смущаться еще больше и тем более просить дважды, поэтому протянул руку и осторожно сжал холодную ладонь в своей. Дирк вздрогнул, будто не ожидал, что Тодд поступит подобным образом.

— Спасибо, — одними губами произнес Джентли. Уголки его губ приподнялись в намеке на улыбку. Черт, нужно исправлять это недоразумение с вампиром, иначе Дирк совсем перестанет улыбаться. И вот это станет личной катастрофой Тодда Бротцмана.  
Тодд несильно потянул друга за руку, и тот послушно пошел за ним, подстраиваясь под неспешный прогулочный шаг. Кажется, он начал расслабляться и даже перестал оглядываться по сторонам. Холодные пальцы чуть крепче сжали ладонь Тодда. Он улыбнулся в ответ.

Кажется проходящая мимо девушка восхищенно сказала своей подруге:  
— Смотри, какая очаровательная пара, — и без стеснения указала на Дирка с Тоддом.

Бротцман предпочел проигнорировать это замечание, а Дирк, наверное, не услышал. В любом случае, путь до агентства займет еще минут десять, так что стоит расслабиться и получать удовольствия от прогулки. Они сидели дома весь день и заслужили возможность проветриться.

Идти по улице за руку с Дирком было непривычно, но почему-то очень удобно. Это дарило странное ощущение покоя. Тодд покосился на безмятежное и немного задумчивое лицо холистического детектива. Видимо, он был схожего мнения об их прогулке, и Тодд окончательно расслабился, разрешив себе наслаждаться приятной тяжестью холодной руки в своей.


	10. Апрель

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **Часть 2. Полгода, изменившие кое-что.**  
> 

Сначала Фара предлагала закрыть агентство на время, пока не разрешится сложившаяся ситуация. Но Дирк встал в позу, объявив, что они понятия не имею, когда все закончится и закончится ли вообще, а сидеть без дела совсем уныло. Тодд активно поддержал друга, потому что тоже не горел желанием остаться без работы, которая бы отвлекала от текущей проблемы.   
  
Фара, конечно, поворчала, но в итоге согласилась. После недолгих споров было принято решение, что холистическое детективное агентство будет существовать в двух режимах: дневном и ночном.   
  
— Круглосуточно? — оживился Дирк.   
  
— Нет, — сурово оборвала его Фара. — С одиннадцати утра и до сумерек будет моя смена, а с вечера и до рассвета приходите вы с Тоддом. — Фара повернулась к Бротцману и ткнула в его сторону пальцем. — И учти, днем тебе тоже придется появляться. Не буду же я тащить все это одна.   
  
— Но когда я буду спать? — праведно возмутился Тодд.   
  
Дирк и Фара ответили почти хором:   
— Днем.   
  
— Ночью.   
  
Поняв, что прозвучал их хор крайне странно, уставились друг на друга. Тодд мысленно сосчитал до десяти, понимая, что в ближайшее время выспаться ему не светит.   
  
Дирк радостно написал на бумажке новый график работы агентства и прицепил на дверь. Фара обещала заказать более солидный вариант таблички чуть попозже. Тодд в свою очередь гуглил все возможные витамины и бодрящие аптекарские настойки, полагая, что на кофе и энергетических напитка будет не продержаться.   
  
С этого момента агентство плавно перешло в режим “почти круглосуточной работы”. Правда, для Тодда это было связано с еще рядом трудностей. Например, Дирк категорическе отказывался отпускать его одного дальше пределов квартиры или офиса. Один раз он даже выбежал в одной пижаме за Тоддом на улицу в разгар дня. Хорошо, что было пасмурно, и холистический детектив отделался легкими ожогами, которые быстро прошли. Но момент, когда он затаскивал в подъезд задыхающегося от боли Дирка, остался в памяти Тодда навсегда. Повторения никому не хотелось. Поэтому они решили, что живут неделю в квартире Тодда, и Дирк счастливо спит на его диване, потом перебираются в квартиру Дирка, и уже Тодд занимает диван. Оба надеялись, что это временная мера. Дирк смущенно улыбался, прятал глаза и обещал, что попытается что-нибудь с этим сделать. Тодд вздыхал и говорил, что верит. Это, конечно, причиняло кучу неудобств, но стоило один раз заглянуть в наполненные паникой глаза друга, чтобы понять, что он не шутил, когда говорил, что отсутствие Тодда сродни с тем, что просыпаешься, а у тебя почему-то нет руки. Приходилось мириться с новыми условиями игры.   
  
Фара тем временем проявляла чудеса дипломатии и находчивости, доставая для Дирка донорскую кровь. Ее доза была строго ограничена до двух пакетиков в день. Дирк не спорил, подтвердив, что этого вполне достаточно. Тодд с Фарой предпочли промолчать про инцидент в ванной, но все же старались следить, чтобы друг лишний раз не подходил к холодильнику.   
  
— А это набор для забора крови, — как-то вечером продемонстрировала Фара упаковку с пластиковыми трубками и стерильными иглами, придя в квартиру Тодда, где на данный момент обитала большая часть холистического агентства.   
  
— Зачем нам это нужно? — живо заинтересовался Дирк, выхватив пакет из рук девушки и повертев перед собой.   
  
— Это на всякий случай, — терпеливо пояснила Фара. — Вдруг будут перебои с поставкой крови, и, чтобы не морить тебя голодом, мы с Тоддом по очереди сможем давать тебе необходимую порцию.   
  
Дирк мгновенно посерьезнел и остановил свое внимательное изучение пакета и отложил его в сторону.   
  
— В этом нет необходимости, — глухо ответил он. — Пойду переоденусь. Скоро пора идти в агентство, — и скрылся в ванной.   
  
— Зачем ты так? — укоризненно посмотрел на подругу Тодд. — Ты же знаешь, что он очень переживает даже из-за донорской крови.   
  
— Надо быть готовыми ко всему, — скрестила руки на груди Фара. — Я не могу гарантировать, что в следующем месяце смогу доставать кровь так же легко.   
  
— Знаю, — кивнул Тодд, потом тяжело вздохнул и негромко попросил. — Только говори это в следующий раз мне. Не надо при Дирке об этом.   
  
— А что, есть возможность увидеть тебя без Дирка? — фыркнула Фара, но тут же повинилась. — Глупая шутка. Извини.   
  
Тодд только махнул в ответ рукой: “проехали”. Больше они эту тему не поднимали.

На удивление, ночные смены в агентстве проходили легко. Тодд с Дирком смотрели фильмы, болтали, пару раз разбирали документы и даже устраивали одну слежку по просьбе Фары. Выяснили, что Дирк прекрасно видит в темноте, чем тот тут же стал гордиться и хвастаться. Тодд не возражал. Приятно было видеть друга в приподнятом расположении духа, потому что чаще Дирк выглядел грустным и подавленным, хоть и пытался это скрывать изо всех сил. Особенно портилось его настроение, когда приходило время приема пищи. Тогда он брал пакетики с кровью и запирался в ванной. Выходил обычно через полчаса непривычно тихий и молчаливый. И только через час начинал отвечать на вопросы и хоть как-то реагировать на происходящее. Тодд его не винил, старался относиться с пониманием и лишний раз не трогать в такие моменты.   
  
Самым сложным было вытащить Дирка из офиса за час до рассвета или на худой конец минут за сорок. Тот почему-то никогда не следил за временем. Пару раз они пропускали час икс и приходилось оставаться в офисе на весь день, пытаясь устроиться вдвоем на маленьком диване в комнате отдыха под одним стареньким пледом, который принесла однажды Фара, да так и оставила на всякий случай. Вот он, наконец, и пригодился!   
  
— Дирк, не толкайся, — ворчал Тодд, пытаясь поплотнее прижаться к спинке дивана, и освободить побольше места.   
  
— Но я падаю, — капризно отозвался Дирк, шебуршсь у него за спиной в бесплотной попытке устроиться поудобнее.   
  
— Дальше пола не упадешь, — огрызнулся Бротцман.   
  
— Можно я хотя бы за тебя буду держаться? — умоляюще прошептал Дирк и ойкнул, чуть не рухнув с дивана. Тодд призвал на помощь все свое терпение, поплотнее укутался в плед и позволил Дирку обнять себя. Так они и заснули на узком диване, прижавшись друг к другу.   
  
В середине месяца Тодд поймал себя на мысли, что давно не ходил по улице днем, да и просыпаться привык часов в шесть-семь вечера, а то и позже, когда уже темнеет.    
  
— Ты стал бледным? — как-то заметила Фара, наблюдая за тем, как Тодд сосредоточенно пытается заставить свой старенький ноутбук включиться.   
  
— Что? — удивленно захлопал глазами Тодд, отвлекаясь от своего занятия.   
  
— Говорю, что тебе нужно чаще выходить гулять, — пояснила Фара, собирая свои вещи со стола. Ее дневная смена подошла к концу, но, иногда, она задерживалась, чтобы пообщаться с друзьями.   
  
— Мы с Дирком постоянно гуляем, — пожал плечами Тодд и откинулся на спинку крутящегося кресла.   
  
— Ночью, — парировала Фара, закинула сумку на плечо и направилась к выходу.   
  
— Но Дирку нельзя выходить на улицу днем, — крикнул ей вслед Тодд.   
  
— Зато тебе можно. И нужно, — повернувшись в дверях ответила Фара и вышла. Щелкнул замок, Тодд недоуменно уставился на стену, пытаясь понять, что подруга имела в виду. Потом встал и подошел к небольшому зеркалу, висящему около входа, между куллером и горшком с каким-то большим напольным растением.   
  
Он внимательно всмотрелся в свое отражение, повернув лицо сначала правой щекой, потом левой. Вроде все было как обычно. Да, заметны круги под глазами. Да, кожа явно стала бледнее. Но в дождливом и пасмурном Сиэтле — это вполне нормальная ситуация. Хотя на дворе была весна, и солнце неприлично часто появлялось на небе, если верить прогнозу погоды.   
  
Тодд вспомнил, что последний раз он наблюдал как занимается рассвет, когда они с Дирком уже заходили в подъезд.    
  
— Она права, — раздался тихий голос прямо за плечом. Тодд даже не вздрогнул. Ну, почти. За неполный месяц он привык к тому, что Дирк передвигается абсолютно бесшумно. Сначала это нервировала и пугало, а потом стало восприниматься как должное.    
  
Тодд продолжал смотреть в зеркало и не видел там никого кроме себя, но прекрасно знал, что Дирк стоит прямо у него за плечом. От его присутствия чуть покалывало кожу в районе затылка и на кончиках пальцев словно проскакивали крохотные электрические разряды.   
  
— В чем же она права? — поинтересовался Тодд.   
  
— Тебе нужно выходить днем на улицу, — со вздохом ответил невидимый взгляду Дирк. — То, что вредно сейчас для меня, просто необходимо тебе. Мне жаль, что я сам этого не понял.   
  
— Мне казалось, что мы выяснили, что я не могу уйти далеко. Иначе ты бросишься за мной, даже если на улице будет светить яркое солнце. Не хочу думать, что произойдет в таком случае, — нахмурился Тодд. Его отражение выглядело крайне обеспокоенным и угрюмым.   
  
— Поджарюсь слегка. Ерунда.   
  
Тодд очень ярко представил, как Дирк беззаботно пожимает плечами и улыбается этой своей новой сдержанной улыбкой. А в зеркале по-прежнему отображался только один человек.   
  
— Несешь чушь, — предупредил Тодд и вскинул руку, призывая Дирка прекратить. Тот фыркнул и возразил:   
— Я абсолютно серьезно. Давай попробуем. Может получится как-то расширить радиус действия, и тогда ты сможешь выходить днем, гулять по парку, есть мороженое, покупать кофе…   
  
— Хватит мне расписывать прелести существования в дневной время, — хмыкнул Тодд и, наконец, повернулся к Дирку лицом.   
  
Холистический детектив и правда стоял почти вплотную и смотрел пристально и… нежно? Тодд смутился и отошел в сторону, чтобы дать себе место для маневра. Прошелся по кабинету к столу, ощущая, как за ним наблюдает внимательный взгляд неестественно голубых глаз.   
  
— Давай попробуем? — предложил Дирк. — Что мы теряем?   
  
— Мой душевный покой? — насмешливо предложил Тодд и остановился, опершись бедром о стол. — До сих пор помню, как ты чуть не сгорел, выбежав на улицу в пижаме.   
  
— Это была не пижама, а домашние штаны и футболка, — картинно закатил глаза Дирк. — Сколько раз тебе повторять?   
  
— Ох, простите, что оскорбил твое идеальное чувство стиля, — едко заметил Бротцман и отвернулся к окну.   
  
— Тодд, ты что, обиделся? — неуверенно спросил Дирк и подошел, вставая рядом. — Извини, если сказал что-то не то. Но в словах Фары есть правда, тебе стоит бывать на улице днем. Ты все-таки человек, — последняя фраза прозвучала как-то странно и немного сдавленно. — Я обещаю, что не буду больше выбегать на улицу, ладно?   
  
— Обещаешь? — с сомнением спросил Тодд и подозрительно покосился на друга.   
  
— Клянусь, — улыбнулся тот и приложил ладонь к груди. — Давай завтра попробуем?   
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Тодд и немного расслабился. — Посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм?   
  
— Ну, клиентов вроде не видно, так что давай, — легко согласился Дирк и пошел подкатывать второе кресло к столу, чтобы было удобней смотреть.   
  
Эксперимент с выходом Тодда на улицу днем им удалось провести только в конце апреля. Дирк пожелал ассистенту приятной прогулки, а сам отправился в кровать, обещав, что если что-то пойдет не так, то он тут же позвонит. Тодд, скрепя сердцем, согласился.   
  
Первые десять минут прогулки он постоянно оглядывался, ожидая увидеть выбегающего из подъезда Дирка. Но ничего подобного не случилось. Постепенно Тодд расслабился и стал наслаждаться теплыми лучами весеннего солнца, которые приветливо щекотали кожу. И хотя он устал после бессонной ночи, пройтись снова в толпе куда-то спешащих по своим дневным делам людей было до странности приятно.   
  
Тодд зашел в любимую пекарню выпить кофе и съесть свежих, горячих булочек, прошелся по парку, посидел на скамейке, наблюдая за играющими с собакой детьми, потом купил в киоске газету для Дирка и бутылку газировки для себя, и отправился в сторону дома.   
  
Насвистывая под нос веселый мотивчик, Тодд взбежал по ступенькам Риджли и открыл дверь. Подъезд встретил его прохладой и привычным запахом сырости. Это и в сравнение никакое не шло с приятным, легким весенним воздухом, который был наполнен свежестью и ароматом цветущих деревьев.   
  
Тодд скрутил газету и сунул ее в карман, по привычке заглянул в почтовый ящик, найдя там пару рекламок, и уже сделал шаг к лифту, когда краем глаза заметил, что кто-то сидит у дальней стены, почти под лестницей. Он медленно повернулся и сделал пару шагов в ту сторону, с напряжением вглядываясь в полутьму. Еще шаг. Глаза Тодда изумленно распахнулись.   
  
— Дирк?   
  
Это и, правда, был Дирк Джентли, сидящий на грязном бетонном полу в домашних штанах и футболке — никаких сомнений быть не могло. Он прислонился спиной к стене и прижал колени к груди, положив на них голову. На звук голоса Дирк поднял взгляд и слабо улыбнулся:   
— Привет, Тодд. Ты уже вернулся? Как прошла прогулка?   
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — ошарашенно спросил Бротцман, подходя вплотную.   
  
— Ммм… сижу?   
  
— Какого черта ты здесь сидишь, а не дома? — возмутился Тодд. В голове мелькала куча вопросов, но больше всего почему-то занимал один вопрос. Его то Тодд и озвучил вдогонку:   
— Как долго ты тут сидишь?   
  
— Почти с твоего ухода? — неуверенно полу спросил, полу предположил Дирк и виновато посмотрел на друга.   
  
— Вставай, — жестко произнес Тодд и подал руку, чтобы помочь Дирку подняться. Дирк протянул ладонь, и тогда стали заметны глубокие красные следы, оставшиеся на коже.   
  
— А это еще что? — недоуменно сказал Тодд и перехватил чужое запястье, чтобы рассмотреть получше. — Следы от ногтей? Ты пропорол себе кожу?   
  
— Нууу… — Дирк все-таки выдернул руку из ослабевших пальцев и самостоятельно поднялся на ноги. — Не идти за тобой оказалось несколько сложнее, чем я предполагал. Но сидеть тут чуточку лучше, чем дожидаться тебя в квартире. Так я иногда мог тебя чувствовать. От этого было спокойней, — он снова виновато улыбнулся и заискивающе посмотрел на Тодда.   
  
Тодд же отчаянно глушил в себе желание наорать на этого придурка и дать пару затрещен. Инстинкт самосохранение, отключившийся очень давно, молчал, даже не пытаясь напомнить, что сейчас Дирк легким движением руки может сломать Тодду шею.   
  
— Домой. Живо, — процедил сквозь зубы Бротцман и для пущей убедительности указал пальцем на лифт. Дирк опустил плечи и покорно поплелся в указанном направлении. В молчании они дошли до квартиры холистического детектива.   
  
— Тодд, я… — попытался начать Дирк, когда они зашли в коридор, и Тодд стянул кроссовки, и повесил куртку.   
  
— Даже не начинай, — перебил его Бротцман. — Иди спать. Ты на ногах не стоишь.   
  
Дирка и правда слегка покачивало, но он упрямо помотал головой, на что Тодд нахмурился и сурово отрезал:   
— Иди. Вечером поговорим.   
  
Дирк еще помялся пару минут и все же ушел в комнату, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Тодд прошел в гостиную и без сил опустился на диван.   
  
Вечер наступил. Но желание говорить о дневном инциденте ни у кого не было. Только Дирк держался скованнее, чем обычно, и говорил короткими фразами. Тодд в основном кивал или хмыкал что-то неопределенное в ответ.   
  
К рассвету оба были вымотаны подобным стилем общения и поэтому просто молчали.   
  
— Пора домой, — первый поднялся с кресла Тодд, посмотрев на наручные часы.   
  
— Я сегодня посплю у себя, а ты иди к себе, — тихо сказал Дирк.   
  
— Нет, — спокойно ответил Тодд и, заметив, что друг открыл рот, чтобы возразить, жестко припечатал. — Не хочу вечером найти тебя спящим под своей дверью.   
  
Дирк дернулся, словно Тодд ударил его, но промолчал, лишь с трудом выдавил:   
  
— Прости.   
  
Они вышли в предутреннюю прохладу пустых улиц и неспешно зашагали по направлению к Риджли. Через какое-то время Тодд обратил внимание, что Дирк старается держаться на некотором расстоянии и вообще выглядит пришибленным и грустным. Это явно нельзя было так оставлять. Тодд терпеть не мог, когда они ссорились. К тому же, в данном случае Дирк действительно был не виноват в том, что вся ситуации доставляет столько неудобств. Страдали от подобного расклада оба.   
  
Еще какое-то время Тодд наблюдал за молчаливым, печальным холистическим детективом. Наконец, не выдержал и, сделав крошечный шажок в сторону, взял его за руку. Дирк вздрогнул и пораженно уставился на Бротцмана, сбившись с шага. Кажется, все внятные слова вылетели из головы Дирка, потому что он только и мог, что переводить удивленный взгляд с лица Тодда на их сцепленные руки.   
  
— Мир? — первым нарушил затянувшееся молчание Тодд и робко улыбнулся, поймав взгляд друга.   
  
— Мир, — ответил на улыбку Дирк и чуть сжал ладонь Тодда.   
  
— Нужно торопиться, пока солнце не встало, — попытался сгладить ощущение неловкости Бротцман и ускорил шаг. — День обещали жарким.   
  
Рассветные лучи застали их входящими в подъезд Риджли. 


End file.
